A Love Story
by Aneko-chan
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura is a 16 year old tomboy. She's the kind to not like much guys. But then one day her father tells her that she’s engaged to a certain boy named Li Syaoran.
1. Engagement

A Love Story- by Aneko-chan

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura was a 16 year old tomboy and a very beautiful one. Even though she was a tomboy, the whole male population would swoon around her and would ask her out. She rejects them. But then one day her father tells her that she's engaged to a certain boy called Li Syaoran.

**A/N:** CCS does not/ I repeat does not belong to me. Clamp owns CCS.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry! The site removed my story for grammar and punctuation errors…sigh…I can't believe this…so I'm sorry to all the A Love Story fans out there! I'll continue these stories…unless you review! That's a good deal, right? )

**Chapter One- The engagement**

**By Aneko-chan **

On a nice sunny Sunday afternoon, Kinomoto Fujitaka was reading a letter given to him.

Kinomoto Fujitaka,

I am coming to Tomoeda with my son and four daughters. I hope to see you later.

From, Li Yelan

Fujitaka smiled at the letter. His daughter's finally going to meet her fiancee. She never knew she was engaged since she was little because no one told her about it. He sighed and putted the letter down. He went upstairs and knocked on his daughter's door.

"Come in." A female voice said gently. Fujitaka entered the room and smiled at his 16 year old daughter Kinomoto Sakura. She turned and looked at him with her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Yes, otou-san?" She said, staring at him. Fujitaka sighed and took a deep breath. He looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, I have very important news to tell you." Sakura stared at him, suspiciously.

"Uh…what important news?" She said slowly, making Fujitaka more nervous to tell her.

"Your mother's best friend, Li Yelan will be coming to Tomoeda with her son and four daughters from Hong Kong." He said slowly, making Sakura nervous.

"Uh huh, there's more?" She said, nervously, afraid where this going.

"Yelan and your mother, Nadeshiko, agreed to have an engagement between you and Yelan's son, Li Syaoran." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Did you just say I'm engaged? To who? Li Syaoran? Li Yelan's son?" Sakura asked dangerously. Fujitaka nodded. _Uh oh. Here come's the lecture._

"WHAT! HOW COULD MOM DO THIS TO ME! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT I HATE GUYS! GRRR…wait until I tell Touya about this…" She growled, not noticing her dad leaving her room.

"Don't worry, it won't be bad. Besides, I heard he is a very handsome young man." Fujitaka said, smiling and closing the door behind him. If she told Touya, her older brother who's at Tokyo working now, that she's engaged, Touya would instantly come back to Tomoeda and spoil the engagement. He went downstairs and started cooking dinner.

Sakura, in her room, was still pissed at the fact she was engaged. She decided to call Touya later, so he could help her break this engagement by pissing that Li Syaoran guy a lot. She laughed evilly to herself. She hated guys from the beginning they started asking her out. She hates it. Why couldn't they leave her alone! Thank goodness she knows martial arts. She gets to kick each and every one of the guys into space and got them in the hospital for two weeks. She frowned and decided not to tell anyone of the engagement or else they'll be like asking her questions about him, how he looks, is he cute, and all that stuff. She sighed and went back into doing her homework.

**Airplane**

Li Syaoran stared out the window looking at the clouds floating everywhere. He was pissed, really pissed. A few days ago, his mother, Li Yelan told him they are going to Tomoeda, Japan to stay for a few years and most importantly, he was going to meet his fiancee, Kinomoto Sakura. When she first told him that, he was surprised and didn't want any engagement. But Yelan insisted it because Kinomoto Sakura was her best friend, Nadeshiko's daughter.

_I hope that Kinomoto Sakura girl isn't a fangirl or anything. She better not be so flirty or overtalkative. Why did mother had to engage me to a girl I don't even know! I hope this engagement will be spoiled soon and fast. If I want this engagement to end soon, then I better be mean and evil towards her. I wonder what's her reaction's going to be. _Syaoran thought, chuckling to himself. He tried to ignore his four older sisters conversation about that girl he was going to be engaged to. He sighed.

_This is going to be a very longggg ride._

**Soooo, how do you like it? This is my first fanfic so…Please review! And I know that this is a very short chapter but the second chapter is going to be longer! Please Review or else I won't continue! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ) oops…never mind…just PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Meeting

A Love Story- by Aneko-chan

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura was a 16 year old tomboy and a very beautiful one. Even though she was a tomboy, the whole male population would swoon around her and would ask her out. She rejects them. But then one day her father tells her that she's engaged to a certain boy called Li Syaoran.

A/N- Like always…CCS does NOT/ I repeat DOES NOT belong to me…though I wish…Clamp owns CCS.

**To the following reviewers: **

**FullxMoon**: **Making the characters evil makes them more closer. XD**

**Cloverluck11: I'll try to put more detail. I just think I'm too lazy. XD**

**ShdwStriker: Thanks for the comment! XD**

**LadyAkina: You used to review on my story before! But anyways, thanks!**

**Rema: Yeah me too. I would've gone crazy! XD**

**xXfiRePhoEnixXx: Wow! This is your favorite story? Thanks! Oh yes. Your friend was nice. Tell her I'll talk to her later. XD**

**ffgirl-07: Don't worry. I'll update. I have the next 6 chapters all done. XD**

**che33yLubwolf: Thanks for the review! XD**

**Runa: Well, I got my idea from Ranma 1/2 but it's kind of different so think too suspiciously! And thanks for the review! XD**

**Dbzgtfan2004: Yup. Sakura and Syaoran forever. **

**Shyblossom: Thanks for the review! XD**

**FictionRose: Oh you'll see their reactions all right. grins XD**

**A/N: **Anyways…thanks for all the reviews and thanks to all the people who read it. I hope everyone likes this story. I think too much to type this. XD

**Chapter Two- Meeting**

Sakura went downstairs and saw her dad cooking dinner. She took out her cell phone and pressed the phone book. She pressed down and down until she reached the name 'Touya'. She smiled wickedly. She pressed call. She pressed the phone to her ear and waited. Fujitaka looked at her.

"Sakura, who are you calling?" He asked, hoping it won't be Touya. Lucky for him, he guessed correct. Sakura smiled at him and went back upstairs. Fujitaka stood there and finally he came to his senses and turned around and went to check the cake he was cooking for dessert. Sakura was in her room waiting for her 21-year old brother to pick up his phone.

"Moshi Moshi. Kinomoto Touya speaking." The man said.

"Hi Onii-chan. It's me Sakura."

"Kaijuu? What are you doing calling me now? I'm working here!"

"Sakura no Kaijuu!" She heard chuckling on the other side of the phone. She growled.

"Anyways, what I wanted to tell you is that did Otou-san ever tell you that I'm engaged to a certain guy that I have never met?" Sakura asked.

"NANI? NOW WHO'S THE GAKI?" Touya yelled, making Sakura's ears hurt.

"Calm down, you're making my ears hurt baka." She said, rubbing her ears. She heard angry sighing going on.

"Alright. Now who's the person engaged to you?" Touya said, calming down.

"If I tell you, don't hurt him _yet_. I want to know what kind of person is he. Unless if he's an Ecchi, than I'll let you hurt him. _But _if he's nice and caring, then no you may not hurt him when you come back to Tomeada. BUT I won't tell you his name yet." She said, making him growl in anger.

"I'll come back to Tomoeda as soon as I can." He said, making Sakura smile.

"That's better! Anyways…I just knew today that I was engaged."

"Grrr…if that Gaki lays a hand on you, then I'm gonna…" Sakura hears a knock on the door.

"Oh…Gomen…gotta go. I'll talk to you later, Ja ne!" Sakura quickly hanged up the phone. Her father opened the door.

"Sakura, dinner is ready." Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Alright, thanks Otou-san!" She said. Fujitaka smiled.

"Oh yeah, Sakura, we'll have guests tonight for dinner." He said.

"Who's the guests? Do I know them?" Sakura asked, hoping it was her friends.

"It's Yelan and her son and daughters." He replied, making Sakura's eyes widened.

"HOOOOOEEEEEEEE! They're coming over! FOR DINNER!" She yelled out, making Fujitaka cover his ears from the loud yell.

"Yes they are coming over and you must be nice to them. Don't be rude, Sakura." He said, walking out of her room.

"I won't be rude…" Sakura grumbled. Then she went downstairs and looked at the food her dad was cooking. She smelled the food's scent. _Mmm…Ramen…_Then the doorbell rang. _Uh oh. _Sakura gulped.

"Sakura, get the door please." Fujitaka said, almost done cooking dinner.

"Ok, Otou-san." She said, and went to the front door. She took a deep breath and opened the door……

**SYAORAN**

Syaoran looked at his mother and four sisters. They're forcing him to go to his _fiancee_'s house! And now their dragging him there. He gulped, sweat everywhere on his body. When he saw his mother ring the doorbell, his sisters keep giggling and he rolled his eyes. The door opened to reveal a girl about a year younger than him. She had waist length aurban hair and beautiful emerald eyes. She stared at us, especially him. He gulped once more. She looked back at his mother.

"You must be Yelan Li. My father was expecting you." She said, smiling. Yelan, Syaoran's mother smiled back, and nodded.

"Yes. So you must be Kinomoto Sakura." Yelan said. The girl called Sakura nodded. Then a second later, Syaoran's sisters pounced on Sakura.

"SHE'S SO KAWAII!" One of the sisters squealed.

**SAKURA**

_What the---! _Sakura thought as she saw four older girls pounced on her. She fell back to the floor.

"SHE'S SO KAWAII!" One of the girls said.

"SHE'S SO PRETTY!" Another one of them said. Sakura rolled her eyes as Yelan's voice stopped them.

"Enough girls. We're here to eat dinner with the Kinomotos, not to pounce on them." Yelan said. Then the girls got off Sakura. She sighed in relief. She then saw a hand offering to help her up. She looked up and met face to face with Li Syaoran. She smiled and took the offering hand.

"Uh…sorry about that. My sisters like to do that a lot. I hope you don't mind." Syaoran said, his hand on his head. Sakura smiled. _He's not a bad guy and not perverted, thank goodness he's cute also. Wait. What am I thinking! _She thought as she looked at him. He had messy brown hair and piercing amber eyes. Any girl would swoon over him like the guys would swoon for Sakura.

"That's okay. I don't mind it at all." She said. Syaoran smiled. _She's not bad at all, and not flirty looking and overtalkative. Maybe this engagement is okay for now. Besides, she's beautiful._ _Wait a minute, what am I thinking! I've got to be mean and harsh! _Syaoran shook his head. Sakura looked at him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked him. Syaoran looked at her.

"Yeah. I'm okay." He said, and walked passed her. Sakura looked at him. _What's his problem?_ She thought, looking at him oddly. She shrugged her shoulders and closed the door and went into the kitchen.

"Ah, Yelan! It's been a long time since I saw you." Fujitaka said, smiling. Yelan nodded. They sat at the dinner table.

"So, Xiao Lang, I see you have met your fiancee." Yelan said. Syaoran looked at Yelan and then at Sakura.

"Yeah. But she dresses like a guy." He said. Sakura glared at him.

"Is there a problem with me dressing as a guy?" She said in a low tone, dangerously. Syaoran shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. It's just that I don't like girls who are tomboys to be my future wife. I especially hate tomboys." Syaoran said. An angry vein popped out on sakura's head.

"YOU HAVE NO RESPECT, YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!" She yelled at him. Yelan, her daughters, and Fujitaka looked at the argument with amusement. _They're getting along! _They all thought, smiling. Sakura and Syaoran didn't notice.

"WELL, I DON'T WANT A UGLY TOMBOY TO BE MY FUTURE WIFE! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" He yelled back. Sakura gave him an evil glare.

"YEAH I DO! UNFORTUNATELY I LIKE DRESSING LIKE A TOMBOY, YOU NO MANNERED JERK!" She yelled.

"I HAVE MANNERS WELL, NOT TO YOU!" He yelled, making Sakura groan.

"THAT'S IT! OTOU-SAN! CAN I BE EXCUSED?" Sakura faced her dad, he nodded. She stomped back upstairs and slammed her door closed. Syaoran smirked. _This is getting good somewhere. _He thought as he finished eating his food. Fujitaka smiled and turned to Yelan.

"Yelan. Why not stay the night? Besides, we have plenty of room here." Yelan nodded.

"Alright then. We will." Yelan's daughters squealed and Syaoran's eyes widened.

"WHAT? MOTHER! HOW COULD YOU? I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP IN THE SAME HOUSE AS THAT-THAT UGLY TOMBOY!" He yelled. Yelan gave him a 'we're staying and that's that' look. Syaoran instantly shut up. _This is going to be a looonnnnnggggg night……_ He thought.

**So, how's the chapter? It took me two days to finish…PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! I won't continue then if you won't REVIEW! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil…heheheheh…sweatdrops...never mind…anyways…REVIEW!**


	3. The incident

**A Love Story- By Aneko-chan**

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura was a 16 year old tomboy and a very beautiful one. Even though she was a tomboy, the whole male population would swoon around her and would ask her out. She rejects them. But then one day her father tells her that she's engaged to a certain boy called Li Syaoran.

**A/N**: CCS does not belong to me…I wish. Clamp owns CCS.

**I like to thank the following reviewers for reviewing: **

**FullxMoon: Yes you're right. I'm evil. Muahahahahahaha. Anyways…enjoy the chapter. **

**Ffgirl-07: Oh there will be a lot of funny scenes all right. XD**

**Rema: I know but still I'll also bang my head against the wall even if I was engaged to him. **

**Lilrich: Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

**Anime Flower: Yeah. I remember you because you used to review on my story so you read this story before. Well enjoy the story. **

**StarlitxSkY: Thanks. Enjoy the chapter. **

**FictionRose: Thank you very much now. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Sakura: Thanks. Now enjoy. **

**Suzieqsue7: Oh okay. Thanks and enjoy the chapter. **

**xXfiRePhoEnixXx: Here's the next chapter for you. XD**

**A/N:** Oh my god! THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR THE HAPPY REVIEWS! This is my first fic and I got sooo many reviews on my second chapter! You all got me so happy that I was able to complete the third chapter! So...for my appreciation, here's the third chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Three- The incident**

Sakura was in her room, calming herself down from the argument she just had with Syaoran. She got angry again when she started thinking about him again.

_I can't believe he called me an ugly tomboy! He was nice before, how come the change of personality? GRRR…I just can't stand him! _She thought, sitting on her bed. Then she heard a knock. She glared at the door.

"Come in." She said, dangerously, thinking it was Syaoran. Then, Fujitaka came in. Sakura's angry glare changed into a soft, kind smile.

"What do you need, Otou-san?" She asked, sighing. Fujitaka looked at her and smiled.

_Engaged people: Step one, argues. Step two, sleeps in the same house. Step three, more arguing. _He thought.

"I'm just here to tell you that Yelan, Syaoran, and his four sisters are going to stay at our house for tonight. Okay?" He said, knowing what comes next. Sakura fell off her chair.

"W-What? I didn't hear you right. Are you saying that the jackass is going to stay at OUR house tonight?" Sakura said, making sure she haven't heard right. Fujitaka nodded his head.

"Yes. I wanted you and Syaoran to get along more."

"Otou-san…can't you see that we're NOT getting along?" She said, eyeing her dad, thinking he was very VERY blind.

"Nope. You and Syaoran are getting along very well. Keep up the good work." Fujitaka smiled and left the room. Sakura was there dotted eyed. Then, she couldn't stop herself.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled out, loud enough for everyone in the house to hear. Syaoran was at the couch watching TV. He heard her yell and smirked.

_Oh this is gonna be fun indeed…_ He thought and smirked some more. He turned the channel to watch the soccer tournament. Then Sakura came stomping down the stairs, pissed, REALLY bad. She sat down on the couch where Syaoran was sitting and took the remote and changed the channel to the drama channel. Syaoran glared at Sakura.

"HEY! I was watching that!" He hissed, making Sakura glare at him back.

"Well, this is MY house so I can watch whatever I want!" She said.

"Well, your father let me watch so TOO BAD!" He said as he took the remote and changed the channel back to the soccer tournament. Sakura turned to him.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" She yelled and struggled to get back the remote. Syaoran smirked.

"Well, now it's MINE!" He said, as he lifted his hand up so she couldn't catch it. Sakura growled.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" She said, as she tried to reach the remote. Then she had an idea. She kicked him HARD in the legs and it worked. Syaoran was rubbing his legs in pain, mumbling about ugly tomboys. Sakura smiled and turned it back to the drama channel. Then all of a sudden, Syaoran's sisters snatched the remote off of Sakura's hands and changed the channel to some kind of romance channel. Sakura and Syaoran stared at them dot eyed. They sat at the kitchen table apart from each other, glaring at each other.

"Ugly tomboy." Syaoran said. Sakura glared at him.

"Jerk."

"Macho."

"Baka."

"Sexless." Syaoran said, that got Sakura glaring at him hard.

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Fag…" Sakura said, smirking at him. Syaoran glared.

"Bitch." He said, Sakura's eyes widened.

"Retarded ugly bastard." She said, giggling. Syaoran growled.

"Stupid…" Syaoran was interrupted when Fujitaka and Yelan entered the scene.

"Xiao Lang, no bad language will be used in this house. Understood?" Yelan said, giving Syaoran the 'look'.

"Sakura, I taught you to not use rude language in the house. You should stop learning it from Touya. Do you understand?" Fujitaka said, frowning.

"Yes, mother/father." They both said, still glaring at each other. Fujitaka and Yelan nodded.

"Get to bed now. Tomorrow's a school day. Syaoran, you could use the room next to Sakura's room on the right." Fujitaka said. Yelan nodded.

"Alright. Goodnight Otou-san, Mrs. Li." Sakura said. And giving a last glare towards Syaoran, she went upstairs to her room.

"Ok. Goodnight mother, Mr. Kinomoto." Syaoran said as he went upstairs. Yelan and Fujitaka grinned.

"They're really getting along well." Yelan said, Fujitaka nodded.

**At Night**

At Syaoran's room, he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about his so called fiancee.

_Dammit, she' s so ugly and has no manners. She thinks everything belongs to her. I'd be happy if this engagement never happened. _He thought, turning the other way. He decided to go to the bathroom to wash his face and try to sleep again. He went out of his room and went into the next room to his left. Unfortunately he didn't know that he stumbled into Sakura's room.

_How come this is isn't the bathroom? _He thought as he tripped on something, and fell right on top of Sakura's sleeping form. Syaoran gulped. She was beautiful. Her face was calm, and gentle. Then all of a sudden Sakura opened her eyes to reveal her emerald eyes. She looked shocked to see him on top of her.

_That pervert! Grrr…why is he is my room? _She thought. And then her hand flew right to his face and slapped him hard. Syaoran was shocked.

"Y-YOU PEEEEEEEERRRRRRRVVVVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRRTTTTTTT!" She yelled, loud for the whole house to hear.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Syaoran yelled, making Sakura growl.

"THEN WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU IN MY ROOM, AND ON TOP OF ME! Sakura yelled back, making Syaoran blush.

"I-I tripped and fell on top of you. And I thought that this was the bathroom…" He said, making Sakura eye him suspiciously.

"Really?..." She said slowly, making Syaoran more nervous.

"Y-Yes…" Then Fujitaka and Yelan entered the room, followed by Syaoran's sisters.

"What happened?" Fujitaka asked.

"I woke up finding HIM on top of ME and he was in MY room!" Sakura said, pointing to Syaoran.

"OH MY GOSH! OUR LITTLE BROTHER SLEEPING WITH HIS KAWAII FIANCEE!" One of the sisters squealed.

"KAWAII!" Another said, jumping up and down. Sakura and Syaoran stared at them, shocked.

"I WAS NOT SLEEPING WITH HIM/HER!" Sakura and Syaoran pointed at each other. Instead of angry faces of the parents, instead, they got amused faces.

"Oh my. The first meeting and they are already sleeping with each other!" Yelan said, grinning. Fujitaka grinned also. Sakura and Syaoran stared at them wide eyed.

"WE TOLD YOU, WE WERE NOT SLEEPING WITH EACH OTHER!" They yelled together, pointing at each other. Fujitaka smiled.

"We won't bother you. If you need anything, please say it." Fujitaka said, smiling.

"Otou-san! I want HIM out of MY room NOW!" Sakura said, glaring at Syaoran. Syaoran glared back.

"And I want to know where's the bathroom." He said. Fujitaka nodded.

"Alright." He said and directed Syaoran to where the bathroom is. Sakura slammed her door.

_This is getting interesting…_ Fujitaka and Yelan thought, grinning to each other.

**End Chapter**

**Alright, here's chapter three! NOW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. School

A Love Story- By Aneko-chan

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura was a 16 year old tomboy and a very beautiful one. Even though she was a tomboy, the whole male population would swoon around her and would ask her out. She rejects them. But then one day her father tells her that she's engaged to a certain boy called Li Syaoran.

A/N: CCS does not belong to me…I wish. Clamp owns CCS.

Note: Thank you soooo much for the reviews and I'm sooo sorry about the disappearance of the new chapter for a while. I'm so sorry. I had a lot of things to do so now I have time. And now I was able to complete the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter four- School

By Aneko-chan

It was morning, and it was time for school. Everyone was at the dining table, except for one person…

"HOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M LATE!" A voice yelled out from upstairs. Everybody turned to see Sakura running down the stairs, dressed in her school uniform and quickly ran to the dining table and grabbed a piece of toast. And before she leaves the table, she glares at Syaoran and then gave a kiss on the cheek to her father and puts on her roller blades. She opens the door.

"Otou-san! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!" She yells and quickly leaves the house. Fujitaka smiles and frowns when he sees Syaoran still eating.

"Syaoran, why are you not going to school yet?" He asks him. Yelan frowns at her son.

"I'm the new kid. I can go there a little late and introduce myself." He said, eating more toast.

"Xiao Lang. Go to school **now**." Yelan said emotionless making Syaoran get up from his seat and got his backpack and putted his shoes on and he quickly opened the door.

"I'm going to school now. See ya after school!" He yelled, slamming the door behind him. When he was walking to school, a lot of girls stared at him and started giggling and pointing at him. Syaoran sighed. Why does this happen to him? He was so annoyed by having a tomboy as a fiancee and now girls start pointing and giggling at him. He sighed and gave them all a cold glare. The girls now saw that and some started crying and some quickly ran away from the cold glare. He sighed. Then a redhead came up to him. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey there hottie. The name's Yumiko. Wanna go out sometime?" She said seductively. He gave her a glare.

"No. I have no interest in you so go away." He said in a cold tone. She took a step back. She smiled seductively.

"Fine but just to let you know, you'll be mine soon." She said and gave him an imaginary kiss and walked away, moving those hips of hers. Syaoran gave her a disgusting look. How come there are these kind of dumb, and ugly kind of girls here in Tomoeda? He sighed again and walked to Tomoeda high. This is what shocked him. Tomoeda is full of girls.

_Uh oh…why me? WHY! _Syaoran thought, slapping his forehead.

"Hey…are you okay?" A familiar voice asked him. Syaoran looked up to meet Sakura, staring at him weirdly. He glared at her and walked past her.

"Yes I'm fine." He growled, making Sakura glare at him.

"Sheesh…why do you have to be grumpy all the time?" She asked him. When they got to the front of Tomoeda high's front doors, Syaoran turned to Sakura.

"Why do you have to dress like a tomboy all the time?" He asked, making Sakura wince.

"Hey…I'm just trying to be nice ya know!" She said, pissed. "You don't have to call me that all the time…" She said silently. Unfortunately Syaoran heard her.

"Then what should I call you? Beautiful? Honey? Darling? Sakura? Ha! Like I would!" Syaoran said as he walked past her, grumbling about idiotic girls around the whole school. Sakura thought a moment.

"Well, I think calling me Sakura is okay! If only I get to call you Syaoran!" She said, following him to the front desk.

"Fine fine. Since it's only because you're engaged to me…" He said, as he got his schedule from the person and looked at it. Then he looked at Sakura.

"Hey…what do you have first period?" He asked her.

"English. Why?" She said. Syaoran shrugged his shoulders.

"I have English too. Looks like we're in the same class." He said and went upstairs to English class. Sakura followed him. When they went upstairs and into their English classroom, everyone stared at them. Syaoran saw a girl with purple hair and ameyste eyes wave at Sakura and Sakura went to sit next to her. The teacher, Terada-sensei looked at Syaoran and smiled. He nodded.

"Mr. Li! We've been expecting you. Please introduce yourself." He said and Syaoran came up and bowed to the class. The girls started sighing and blushing and the guys glared at Syaoran. Sakura and her friend with the purple hair rolled their eyes.

"Hi. My name is Li Syaoran. I came here from Hong Kong. Pleased to meet you." He said. Terada-sensei nodded.

"Alright then Mr. Li, let's see where you can sit." He scanned the room until he sees a empty desk right next to Sakura. Sakura noticed and her eyes turned wide.

_OH NO! NOT THE SEAT NEXT TO ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Sakura's mind screamed when Terada-sensei looked at the empty desk and then at Sakura.

"Okay. Li, sit next to Kinomoto. Kinomoto, raise your hand." Terada-sensei said but was interrupted by Syaoran.

"No need. I know who Kinomoto is." Syaoran said and started walking towards Sakura. Sakura groaned. The girls glared at Sakura and the guys glared at Syaoran. Syaoran gave Sakura a 'Great. Now I've to sit next to you too!' Sakura glared at him. She gave him a 'So what? Now I have to sit next to you too!' Then they both glared at each other, giving each other daggers. Everyone noticed this and started feeling fear that those two are like enemies or rivals.

"Hmph!" Sakura turned her head away from him. Syaoran snorted and walked past her to his new seat. Then someone came into the classroom with a note in his hands. He gave it to the teacher and then left the room. Everyone stared at the note in Terada-sensei's hands, especially Sakura and Syaoran. Terada-sensei read the letter and afterwards, looked shocked and looked at Sakura and Syaoran. They both gulped.

_It better not be anything so embarrassing… _Sakura thought, sweat coming out of her forehead.

_It better not be anything about the engagement…_ Syaoran thought, a lot of sweat coming out of his forehead. Then Terada-sensei stood up from his desk.

"Ahem. Class there's something I need to let you know, and everyone who has a crush on Kinomoto or either Li." He started, making everyone stare at him.

"Just to let you know, Li's mother informed me to tell you. She doesn't want any girls going after her son, which is Li and Kinomoto's father doesn't want anyone to go after his daughter, which is Kinomoto…" He continued, making Sakura and Syaoran glare at him. Terada-sensei started sweating.

"And Li's mother and Kinomoto's father wants us all to know that Li and Kinomoto are ENGAGED, so no one could go after Li and Kinomoto, because the parents said that the engagement will never be off and never will." He finished, making everybody too shocked to say anything. The girls started crying and some glared at Sakura. The guys were shocked and glared at Syaoran. Some had veins on their heads. Sakura and Syaoran went off too, of course. They bammed their desk at the same time and stood up.

"WHAT THE HELL! THE FREAKING ENGAGEMENT CAN'T BE OFF!" They both yelled at the same time. Sakura and Syaoran stomped all the way to Terada-sensei, PISSED badly and Terada-sensei was whimpering, afraid for his life.

"GIMME THAT!" Sakura yelled and snatched it from the sensei's hands. Sakura and Syaoran read the letter and their eyes widened at the same time.

"T-This letter i-is…" Sakura started, stammering.

"R-real…" Syaoran finished for her, recognizing the handwriting of their parents. Then they both couldn't control it anymore.

"HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME!" They both yelled out, making the whole class terrified of them. Sakura was trying to calm herself down and went slowly back to her seat. The purple haired girl started comforting her and squealing about Sakura being engaged. Syaoran said nothing and sat back down in his seat. No one said anything for the whole period. Then it was lunch time.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE ENGAGED TO LI!" The purple haired beauty squealed, jumping up and down. Sakura sighed.

"Tomoyo-chan, if I told you that, you would've been squealing all day long never stopping. That's why I didn't tell you." Sakura said, leaning on the lunch table. The girl called Tomoyo stopped.

"Oh. But Sakura-chan, you must admit, he is cute and hot." She said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right Tomoyo-chan, he's a guy with no manners towards girls, he's grumpy, he's an idiotic jerk…and…" Sakura said but a voice stopped her.

"Oh? An idiotic jerk? And what? Please continue what you were going to say." The familiar voice asked Sakura, making Sakura turn around and glare at him.

"I was saying that you're an idiotic jerk AND a stupid, no mannered, and insensitive bastard." Sakura finished, making Syaoran smirk.

"Oh yeah? I thought that was you." He said, making Sakura glare at him. Sakura was about to say something when Tomoyo interrupted.

"Excuse me. Your Li Syaoran right? I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. Sakura's cousin. Pleased to meet you." Tomoyo said, smiling. Syaoran nodded.

"So your that ugly tomboy's cousin? I never expected that you would be much prettier than her." He said, while Tomoyo was shocked and Sakura was fuming.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME AGAIN!" Sakura yelled while she threw her lunch tray at him and he quickly dodged the food and the tray at the same time. Sakura cursed at herself for forgetting he was a martial artist and was a good one at that.

"Ha! Missed me!" He said, smirking. Sakura cursed him silently and sat back at the lunch table. Then a certain redhead came by next to Syaoran.

"Hey Syao-kun. I heard about your awful engagement with Kinomoto." Yumiko said seductively making Sakura roll her eyes and making Syaoran glared with no emotions at Yumiko. Yumiko smiled and touched Syaoran in the arm. Sakura stared shocked and Syaoran winced and moved away from her.

"Hey slut. What are you doing to him?" Sakura said, glaring at Yumiko. Yumiko smiled at her.

"I'm touching him. I'm going to make your fiancee MY boyfriend sooner or later. I know he'll fall for me. You'll see." She said, making Sakura glare at her harder. Tomoyo glared also at Yumiko.

"Haven't they tell you that the engagement is never going to be off?" She said, icily. Yumiko looked at her.

"Yes I have. But maybe I could change that…" Yumiko said as she gave Syaoran a imaginary kiss and left. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran looked at her disgustingly.

_What does she mean by changing the engagement? _All three thought, confused.

Alright…here's the fourth chapter…I hope to finish the fifth sooner or later…so PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. School Part II

A Love Story- By Aneko-chan

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura was a 16 year old tomboy and a very beautiful one. Even though she was a tomboy, the whole male population would swoon around her and would ask her out. She rejects them. But then one day her father tells her that she's engaged to a certain boy called Li Syaoran.

**A/N:** CCS does not belong to me…I wish. Clamp owns CCS.

**I like to thank the following reviewers for reviewing**: 

**Kenshinlover2002: Here's the next chapter for you. Enjoy! **

**Stormsangel-animerocs: Glad you liked it. Enjoy this chapter. **

**Trixie: Thanks! Sure I'll read your story. **

**Cherry Sprite: XDD You're brain will lust? Here's the fifth chapter, hope it doesn't lust. xD**

**Cherryl: Thanks and here's the fifth chapter!**

**Better Than U: Enjoy this chapter. **

**Caliecookie1991: Here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy!**

**Daddieslittlestar: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**HOTANIMELOVER: LOL. Thanks. Here's the next chapter. **

**Kawaii-fan: Enjoy.**

**Mystic Anime Mew Mew: Sure. Enjoy this chapter. **

**Tam224ara: Heyyy! Enjoy this chapter. **

**BlueMeteorGirl: Heh. The answer's already obvious. Enjoy!**

**Kinsley: Thanks and enjoy!**

**LadyAkina: True. Me neither. Here's the next chapter. **

**PrincessKC57: LOL. Thanks for the compliment. Enjoy!**

**Gemini-lover: ENJOY! **

**Takari love: They will…soon. Enjoy this chapter. **

**Note:** Thank you soooo much for the reviews and now I was able to complete the fifth chapter! I'm so happy you all like my story! XD I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is all dedicated for all the readers!

**Chapter Five- School part II**

After lunch break, Sakura went to Chemistry class and Syaoran went to Global Studies. In Global studies, Syaoran was sitting near the window wondering what Yumiko meant by changing the engagement.

_She must be playing around with us…there's no way she can change it…unless she goes to beg mother _Syaoran thought.

Then his eyes widened. Maybe she **WAS** going to beg his mother to cancel the engagement and then Yumiko could then touch him all she wants! Then a minute later, the classroom door slid open, and in comes Yumiko with her gang friends. Yumiko's top four buttons were unbuttoned and showing **too **much cleavage and her mini skirt was **wayyyy** mini (she's a bad girl so she doesn't wear the school uniform). Syaoran snorted when Yumiko waved and gave him an imaginary kiss. He turned away from her and looked out the window.

Yumiko walked with her gang friends near Syaoran's desk. Yumiko smiled and sat behind him and her friends sat near her. Syaoran glared at her and turned to copy the notes and listen to the teacher.

Xxxxxxx** In Sakura's class **xxxxxxx

Sakura yawned. Chemistry was really boring. She thought about how Yumiko said something about changing the engagement between them.

_If only she could…_ Sakura thought and yawned more.

"Miss Kinomoto! Would you like to do this problem for the whole class!" Aoyama-sensei asked, pissed at Sakura who's yawning too much. Sakura stared at the problem, scared. How would she be able to answer it? She sighed and was about to pretend she knows the answer when…

"BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!"

Saved by the bell!

Sakura was so happy and quickly got her bag and left the room. Her next class is math. Sakura groaned. How she hate math. She can't even get the problems right!

_Grrrr……why can't I ever understand math! _She yelled in her mind. She walked to her class and noticed that Syaoran was already there. She sighed.

_Maybe he's good in math…but...nah…I don't need his help…_ She thought silently and sat next to him. They both didn't speak with each other and silence were between the whole class. Everyone in the class sweatdropped. How scary they seem when Syaoran and Sakura are quiet! Then someone broke the silence.

"So…we're in the same class, huh?" Syaoran said, making Sakura turn to her left and stared at him and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah…I guess so…" She said nervously, then turned her face back to the front. Syaoran looked at her, confused.

_Huh? What's wrong with her? She seems so nervous all of a sudden… _He thought, eyeing her. Meanwhile, class started and Sakura felt his eyes on her. She starts to get uncomfortable with him staring. She then turns to him.

"Can you stop staring at me? It's really bothering me." Sakura said, giving him an annoyed look. Syaoran looked at her, frowning.

"Why are you so nervous when you spoke to me like that?" He asked. Then his frown turned to a smirk.

"Don't tell me…you **like **me?" Syaoran said, loudly for the class to hear so he could tease her. Sakura's eyes widened. She quickly stood up from her seat.

"YEAH RIGHT! **WHO** COULD LIKE AN ARROGANT AND PERVERTED GUY LIKE **YOU?**" She yelled out, making them the main scene for the whole class to see. The whole class sweatdrops. Even the teacher. Syaoran stared at her calmly.

"Well…a lot of people likes me…want to hear the whole list? From top to bottom?" Syaoran said, counting how many people with his fingers. Sakura stared at him dotted eyed. The whole class stared at them, with automatically big sweatdrops on their heads.

"UH…NO THANKS!" She said, and sweatdrops when she still sees him counting with his fingers.

"I SAID NO THANKS!" She yelled at him, making Syaoran stare at her.

"You should keep your temper down or else **WHO **knows what would happen to you in school?" He said. Sakura stared at him, her eyes wide. She understood his meaning. She might get suspended or either EXPELLED for yelling in a classroom! Sakura gasped and looked at the class. They were looking at her and Syaoran. She quickly sat back down.

"Uh…let's continue the lesson now, should we?" Sakura said, sweating everywhere. Matsumoto-sensei looked at Sakura and then pointed to the problem that was on the board.

"Well, Miss Kinomoto, since you've got such a big voice, why don't you help solve this problem for the entire class?" Matsumoto-sensei said, pointing towards the first problem. Sakura's eyes widened.

_Oh great…why did he has to choose me? _She thought, then nervously stood up and went up to the board. She took a piece of chalk and then her hand shook lightly. No one noticed the slight shaking of her hand except for Syaoran. Syaoran raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Li?" Matsumoto-sensei said.

"I would like to do the next problem."

"Sure. Go ahead." Syaoran nodded and got up and walked up to the board where Sakura is still scared out of her wits. Syaoran quickly walked up to her and started writing the next problem's answer.

"3x-2" He whispered for only Sakura to hear. Sakura looked at Syaoran and nodded lightly. She wrote it on the board and quickly went back to her seat. Syaoran finished his answer and then walked back to his seat. On the way, Sakura mouthed a 'thank you' to Syaoran. He mouthed back 'no problem'. Sakura gave him a small smile.

Matsumoto-sensei looked surprised at Sakura's answer. Sakura was usually bad at math, she usually never solve any problem correctly.

_Hm…maybe she finally understand math now…_ Matsumoto-sensei thought. Then he looked at Syaoran's answer. He smiles.

_Atleast there are problems solved…_ He thought and then checked them.

"Correct. Both problems are correct. I'm really surprised Miss Kinomoto. I hope you continue being this cooperative. Excellent job, Mr. Li." Matsumoto-sensei said, nodding happily. Sakura and Syaoran gave a small smile and a smirk. Both they're minds are thinking different things.

_Whew…thank goodness…saved by Syaoran... _Sakura thought happily.

_Heh heh…Math is soooo easy…I can't believe she doesn't even know a simple problem like that! _Syaoran thought happily. In his mind, he is smirking.

Xxxxxxx **After school** xxxxxxx

"Sakura-chan! Let's go shopping!" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura sweatdrops.

"Uh…I don't think so…" Sakura said and quickly tried to walk away from Tomoyo. Tomoyo quickly caught the back of Sakura's uniform. Tomoyo gave Sakura a death glare.

"Oh…Sakura-chan…**you are going**...and that's that!" Tomoyo said in a low tone, making Sakura scared out of her wits. She then turns to Tomoyo and gave her a cold glare.

"Did you know what happened **last **time when we both went shopping? You were squealing so much about what kind of fabric fit me and then we go home and then the next day you make dozens of clothes and outfits for me and you forced me to wear them and take a walk outside so I did, and you know what happened? Guys started staring and won't stop staring. And don't you remember? I hate showing off my body and also I find the staring very annoying." Sakura said, making an angry face. Tomoyo shows Sakura her evil big grin. Sakura's eyes widen. She recognized that grin.

"Oh no…I'm definitely not going shopping with you, you evil maniac." She said and tried to run home but Tomoyo was still holding Sakura's back part of her uniform. Tomoyo dragged Sakura all the way towards the mall.

"You will go shopping with me, my dear Sakura-chan. Or else this time I'll make you walk outside with the outfits I worked so hard on for you and watch the guys make lovey dovey faces at you." Tomoyo said, still dragging Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You said that last time and you still made me walk outside with your expensive outfits…" Sakura said, sighing. Tomoyo stopped dragging Sakura and Sakura was able to get out of Tomoyo's grasp on her uniform. They were at the mall now.

"Let's go now, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said happily and grasped Sakura's hand and pulled her all the way inside the mall and into the clothes shop.

"OH SAKURA-CHAN! THIS WOULD LOOK GREAT ON YOU!" Tomoyo yelled out squealing, getting clothes everywhere and showing them to Sakura and then she started measuring Sakura, while Sakura is standing there staring at her hyperactive cousin and best friend. Then Sakura's cell phone rang. Sakura looked at the caller. She sighed. **Syaoran**.

_Now how the hell did he get my number? _Sakura thought and put the phone to her ear.

"Sakura here. What do you want?" Sakura said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey Sakura! I need your help! NOT LATER!** NOW**!" Syaoran's voice roared through the phone. Sakura quickly took it away from her ear and could still hear him.

"Don't **YELL**! And what help? Use your martial arts."

"NO! NO CAN DO! **I NEED YOUR HELP NOW**!" Sakura stared at the phone.

"I said what help?"

"**HELP TO GET THESE FREAKING GIRLS AWAY FROM ME!**" Sakura blinked and stared at the phone even more.

"Well…just do what you usually do…say bad stuff…or glare at them…"

"THEY'RE IGNORING MY GLARES AND CURSES! AN---**GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!**" Syaoran yelled out. Sakura stared at the phone oddly.

"Did you just say to me get the hell away from you?"

"NO! THAT WAS A FREAKING ANNOYING **GIRL!**"

"Uh…okay…sure…I'll be there…where are you now?"

"I'm at** PENGUIN PARK!**!"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." Sakura said and quickly hanged up. She turned to Tomoyo who was still fidgeting for clothes.

"Tomoyo-chan! I've to help the jerk with something! Are you okay by yourself?" Sakura yelled out. Tomoyo looked at Sakura. She smiled.

"Of course Sakura-chan. You're going to help your fiancee right? So I'll let you leave this time…" Tomoyo said, smiling. Sakura smiled back.

"Thanks!" She said and quickly left the mall. Tomoyo grinned. She quickly got out a video camera out of no where.

"Time to record Sakura-chan's every move…" Tomoyo said, like she was some kind of spy. She quickly went out the mall to secretly follow Sakura. Sakura entered Penguin Park and saw Syaoran surrounded by girls. She sighed.

"Syaoran-kun! Please let me hug you only once!"

"NO! I wanna hug him first!"

"NO! If you girls hug him then I get to hug him!"

"He's mine! Don't **anyone of you** touch him!" Sakura knew that voice anywhere. She turned to see Yumiko, fuming with jealousy. Sakura glared at her. Yumiko didn't seem to notice Sakura there. Yumiko went over to Syaoran who was glaring coldly at her.

"Hi Syaoran-kun."

"Get the hell away from me."

"Awww….don't be so mean towards your girlfriend…"

"Who said that you're my girlfriend?"

"Well…didn't you say so yourself?"

"No."

"But I heard it myself."

"Cut the crap and get away from me."

"Fine. I'll come closer."

"Don't you dare or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else you deal with **me**." Yumiko and Syaoran turn to see Sakura, her hands in fists ready to punch someone. Syaoran sighed in relief. Yumiko growled.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do to me?" Yumiko said, walking up to Sakura. Sakura smirked.

"This." Sakura pretended to punch her hard in the face. Yumiko screamed and suddenly she fainted. Everyone stared at her unconscious body on the ground. Syaoran smirked. Sakura turned towards the group of girls.

"Listen to this. I'm Syaoran's fiancee. None of you are allowed to touch or hug him except for me. If I spot a girl trying to do that, they might end up in the hospital for two months. So don't play with me." Sakura said, glaring at each and every one of the girls. The girls gulped.

"U-Uh…sure thing…K-Kinomoto-san…"

"W-We'll never lay a hand on him again…" Sakura smiled.

"Alright then. Shouldn't you leave now?" Then the whole crowd of girls started running home. Sakura turned to Syaoran, frowning. Syaoran smirked.

"Thanks." Syaoran said. Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"No problem. I'm used to help out people like this." Sakura said, giving him a grin.

"By the way…you were helpless out there. I thought you were scary enough to scare them away." Sakura said. Syaoran's eyes widened.

"WHAT? I can't hit girls. If I do that, then I'm not a man, aren't I?" He said, smirking. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"In my calculations…you're not a man…you're a wimp." Sakura said.

"Then what are you?"

"A woman who's brave enough to stand up to some wimpy girls. Not like you."

"Oh?" Syaoran said, his eyebrow raised, and then he smirked. Then Tomoyo jumped out of the bushes, grinning happily.

"I'VE GOT THE WHOLE THING ON TAPE!" Tomoyo yelled out, making Sakura and Syaoran sweatdrop. Then thoughts rushed towards their heads.

_Oh no…she taped me saying that Syaoran's only for me to hug and touch! _Sakura thought, shocked.

_Oh no…she taped me wimping out on those girls! _Syaoran thought, shocked. Then Sakura and Syaoran ran towards Tomoyo.

"**GET HER!**" They both yelled out trying to get the tape. Tomoyo saw them running towards her and she quickly ran the other way.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**" Tomoyo yelled out, running away from them.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET THIS TAPE AWAY FROM ME!** NEVER!**" Tomoyo yelled out and Sakura and Syaoran still chasing her. Not going to give up easily.

Xxxxxxx **Somewhere in Tomoeda Airport** xxxxxxx

A teenage boy about 17 with navy blue hair and piercing sapphire eyes with glasses walked out of the Tomoeda airport smiling.

"Here I am. Tomoeda, Japan. Now to find my cute little cousin." He said and went to call a taxi.

Xxxxxxx **End Chapter** xxxxxxx

**So how do you like this chapter? I hope this is long enough. So…I guess you all know who that navy haired boy was at the end of the chapter? I hope to get some more reviews soon! **

**P.S. I'm sooo shocked! This is just my first fic and I got over 70 reviews for 4 chapters! I'm so happy I could cry! sniffs Anyways…Chapter 6 is coming up…and don't worry…Touya will come in the next few chapters…so be patient! **


	6. New Student

**A Love Story- By Aneko-Chan**

**

* * *

**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura was a 16 year old tomboy and a very beautiful one. Even though she was a tomboy, the whole male population would swoon around her and would ask her out. She rejects them. But then one day her father tells her that she's engaged to a certain boy called Li Syaoran.

**A/N:** CCS does not belong to me…I wish. Clamp owns CCS.

**I like to thank the following reviewers for reviewing:**

**Kenshinlover2002: Enjoy. **

**Xlilxpinaix3: Thanks. Enjoy this chapter. xD**

**ShadowKeeper13: LOL. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Lil-BabYAnG3L: Enjoy this chapter. **

**Halliwells: XD Enjoy this chapter. **

**PrincessKC57: True true. There are so many things that Eriol and Tomoyo are going to do to Sakura and Syaoran. xD**

**SOENergetic: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**Shiner980: Thanks. Enjoy this chapter. **

**BlueMeteorGirl: Thanks. xD Hope you like this chapter.**

**M4ngo: Thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Dirrty-Devil: Here's the next chapter. **

**Uriko: LOL. Enjoy this chapter. XD**

**Kaomi: Thank you very much. Enjoy!**

**lidoOl ashun sweetii: Enjoy.**

**Witchgirlz92: Thanks and enjoy.**

**Krn5rul3: xP Enjoy this chapter.**

**Mangamaniac357: Thanks and enjoy this chapter. xP**

**Someone: Thanks and enjoy.**

**Daddieslittlestar: LOL. Thanks so much. Enjoy this chapter then. **

**Sakatrina90: I'm sorry if I haven't updated that fast, but since the story's back then I hope you enjoy it all over again. xD**

**Stormsangel-animerocs: LOL. Enjoy this chapter then. **

**Erica: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Takari love: You'll see for yourself. xD **

**Kawaii-fan: Enjoy this chapter. xD**

**Note:** If anyone of you authors and reviewers want to ask me questions, then feel free to ask! XD I can see if I can answer the questions for you!

**A/N:** Ahem…lots of people reviewed…**24 PEOPLE** reviewed! So I'm doing my best to finish the other chapters **ASAP**! So here's the sixth chapter…and I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 6- The Blue Haired Boy **

Sakura and Syaoran plopped to the ground. They had been chasing Tomoyo for over two hours and they were very tired. They were panting like crazy.

"H-How c-could s-she run so-so fast…?" Syaoran panted, sweat falling off his face. Sakura panted.

"I-I don't k-know…she n-never was-was t-this fast b-before!" Sakura said, panting with sweat falling off her forehead. Tomoyo stopped on her tracks. She turned around looking at them both. She pouted.

"Come on people! You guys are **sooo** slow!" She said, grinning. Sakura and Syaoran look up at her with death glares.

"You better not show that tape to anyone, you hear me?" Syaoran said, glaring at her.

"Yeah. We don't like that tape." Sakura said, still panting a little. Tomoyo smiled a little.

"Oh I won't…" She said, making Sakura glare at her. She knew that tone.

"I don't believe you…" Syaoran said, noticing the tone also. Tomoyo blinked innocently.

"You don't believe me? Well than…do I have to give you the tape to believe me?" She said, making Sakura and Syaoran grin.

"**YES GIVE IT TO US NOW!**!" They both yelled and charged towards her again and Tomoyo jumped.

"**EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK! NOT AGAIN!**" She yelled out, running the opposite way. Then she bumped into someone.

"Oh my. You have to be careful if you bump into someone." The voice said. Tomoyo looked up and saw a waist length brown haired woman with little braids on her hair. She looked that she's around her early 20s. Then the woman smiled.

"You're so kawaii!" She said, squealed and patted her on the head before leaving. Tomoyo stared at her.

"……….." Then Sakura and Syaoran pounced on Tomoyo.

"**HA**! We got you now!" Syaoran said, grinning. Sakura grinned with him.

"Yeah! Now hand us the tape!" She said, trying to reach Tomoyo's video camera.

"**NO ONE WILL LAY A HAND ON MY VIDEO CAMERA**!" Tomoyo yelled out, making Sakura and Syaoran stop and stare at Tomoyo like she's a madwoman.

"She could be scary sometimes…" Sakura said. Syaoran nodding his head, agreeing with her. Tomoyo glared at them.

"You guys are **mean**! Don't you **ever** lay a hand on my video camera ever again!" Tomoyo said and stood up, and started to walk home. She turned around and waved.

"Bye Sakura-chan! Bye Li-kun!" Tomoyo said as she called her limo and she stepped inside and left. Sakura and Syaoran stared as she left.

"She changes personalities really fast." Syaoran said, Sakura nodding her head. Then Sakura looks at her watch. It read '8:33 pm'. She looks at Syaoran.

"I think we should be going home by now." She said, walking to the direction of her house. Syaoran followed her. Sakura entered the house with Syaoran. Fujitaka smiled.

"Why welcome back Sakura, Syaoran. How was your day?" He asked. Sakura and Syaoran gave him a smile and a smirk.

"Fine. Very fine." They both said and Sakura went upstairs to change from her uniform and Syaoran went upstairs to change from his uniform. Sakura came back down wearing baggy pants and a black T-shirt with her hair up in a ponytail. Syaoran came down wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. His hair was messy as usual.

They plopped down on the couch and started watching TV. They changed the channel each second and closed the TV. Then Yelan appeared.

"Xiao Lang. I need to speak to you about something. **Privately**." She said. Syaoran stood up obediently and went to his mother. Sakura didn't care and went to help her dad with dinner. Yelan and Syaoran went into Syaoran's room.

"Yes mother? What do you want to speak to me about?" Syaoran said, hands across his chest. Yelan looked at him seriously.

"We're moving away from this house. We're going to live in a mansion near Tomoeda high school." She said, waiting for Syaoran's response. Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, knowing he's happy inside.

"It doesn't matter. As long as I get out of this house, and into a bigger house, I'll be a lot comfortable." He said. Yelan stared at him oddly.

"Now who said that **you're **going to be moving? I meant that **myself** and your **four sisters** are going to live at a relative's mansion. Not you." She finished making Syaoran's jaw drop.

"B-But why leaving me behind! I'm your son, god dammit!" He said, stammering. Yelan shook her head.

"I'm afraid that I've to leave you behind…to live at **this **house. I need you to get to know Sakura better, since she is, after all, your **fiancee**." She said. Syaoran cursed silently. Then he turned his attention to Yelan.

"Fine then. But tell me mother, who is this **relative**?" He asked suspiciously. Yelan gave him a look.

"Well…the relative is…"

**Downstairs…**

Sakura was helping her dad cook dinner when something bad happened to cause her to spill the food she worked so hard on.

"**WWWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!**" The voice roared, shaking the whole house. Sakura fell down on her bottom and cursed Syaoran for yelling so loud that the dinner she worked so hard on was spoiled. Fujitaka helped his daughter up and looked at the food spilled on the floor.

"I think we should try making this again. Right?" He said, smiling. Sakura nodded. She sees Syaoran walking downstairs looking pissed. Then Sakura stomped over to Syaoran.

"You yelled so loud that the food that I made for us spilled." She said furiously. Syaoran glared at her.

"So? Make it again."

"I can't. It took me a long time."

"How long?"

"30 minutes."

"Dinner's not until an hour later."

"Yeah so? What's your point?"

"You have time to finish making another one."

"I don't want to."

"Then too bad." He said, making Sakura angry. She grabbed the nearest thing she can get her hands on and threw it at him. He quickly dodged it and looked at her calmly.

"You really should keep your temper down. Or someone could get hurt."

"Shut up. Like I really care."

"Oh? Then what will happen if I dodged that item you threw at me and it directly hit your father?"

"Uh…"

"Exactly." Sakura was starting to get pissed and turned away from him. She then saw her father finished doing dinner, since he was a really good cook. Then she turned her head towards him.

"Dinner is ready." She said, glaring at him. Then she turned around and took out the plates and chopsticks.

**After dinner…**

Sakura went upstairs to take a shower. Syaoran was sitting on the couch watching TV. Though he really wasn't. His mind is somewhere else.

_Could it really be true that **he **is really here? In Tomoeda?_ He thought, ignoring the looks his sisters was giving him. Fuutie, one of Syaoran's sisters and Feimei, another one of his sisters, uttered to leave him alone.

**Next Day** (Yes, I know…I skipped the rest of last night because it kinda got boring…so I'm really sorry…)

It was the beginning of a new day. The day when Yelan and her daughters move to this **relative's **house. And another school day. Fujitaka, Syaoran, and the others are eating breakfast in the dining table.

"**HHHHHHOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M LATEEEEEEEE!**" Yelled the voice. The emerald eyed girl wearing her school uniform and ran downstairs and quickly gave Fujitaka a kiss on the cheek.

"Ohayo, Otou-san! Ohayo, minna-san!" She quickly bowed and took a piece of toast and ran towards the door. Then she stopped and turned to Syaoran, who was eating peacefully.

"**HEY DOOFUS!**! You're going to be late!" She said, eyeing Syaoran. He looked at her.

"I'll go after you."

"Fine. Be that way."

"…" Sakura got on her shoes and then slammed the door behind her. She walked to school silently. Then out of nowhere, Yumiko and her friends show up. Sakura noticed her and glares at her. Her emerald eyes turned icy and cold. Yumiko took a step back. Then she walked forward a few steps.

"Well well…if it isn't Syao-kun's soon to be **EX-fiancee**." She said, smirking. Sakura snarls at her.

"What do you want?"

"Well, can't I say a hello?"

"No. I don't need your everyday hellos. Now get out of my way."

"Sorry. No can do." Yumiko said as she snapped her fingers and her gang of friends suddenly surround Sakura. Sakura looked around her.

"Shit. My luck's run out." She said as one of them tries to punch her. Sakura quickly dodges it and gave that person a knee-kick in the stomach. Then the others tried to pounce on her. Sakura then grabbed the person's arm and flipped him over and he fell down on the ground in pain. Then another guy came and tried to punch her…again. But although Sakura was a fighter, she was only average. So she couldn't deal with these people that much.

_I can't fight them all at once! _Sakura's mind screamed and she closed her eyes shut tightly. But she felt no pain. She slowly opens her eyes to see Syaoran there glaring at Yumiko and her friends and holding one of the person's fist from hitting her. Syaoran growled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said. Yumiko blinked innocently.

"Why whatever do you mean Syao-kun?" She said, her hands across her chest.

"Don't give me that innocent look! You knew what you did to Sakura! You almost hurt her!" He said.

"Well…she deserved it for seducing you." She said, snorting. Sakura rolled her eyes while Syaoran glared at Yumiko.

"I wouldn't let **any** girl seduce me. Not even** YOU**." He said, making Yumiko's eyes widen and her mouth laid hanging and she gave a little gasp. Sakura wanted to laugh **badly** but she held it until their done talking.

"You know what? You will be mine soon Syao-kun. I promise you that." Yumiko said, walking away with her gang friends. Syaoran lended a hand for Sakura. She accepted it. She started laughing. Syaoran stared at her.

"Why are you laughing?"

"B-Because when you said t-that you wouldn't her-her seduce y-you,and the look on-on her f-face...**BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!" Sakura laughed, tears coming out of her eyes and her hands on her stomach. Syaoran stared at her oddly.

"I only saved you because you saved me last time. There won't be any next time." He said. Sakura stopped laughing and wiped the tears away. She looked at Syaoran.

"It doesn't matter. But thanks." She said, smiling a real smile at him. Syaoran smiled back. Sakura gasped.

"Oh my god…did I just see **THE **LiSyaoran smile for the first time in my entire life!" Syaoran's eyes widen. The smile faded from his face and turned away, trying to ignore the gasp she gave out.

"Anyways…we're at school now." Syaoran said, trying to change the subject. They went to advisory class. Terada-sensei stopped the class from chatting.

"Okay class. Today we have a new student." He said as he ushered the student to come in. The student turned out to be a navy haired boy about 17 with sapphire eyes and wears glasses. He turns to the class and bows politely.

"My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. I am 17. I just came back from England and I hope to get to know you very soon." He said as he looked at everyone and gave them a 'dazzling' smile. All the girls started to blush and start to giggle. All the guys start grumbling angrily or either some are glaring at Eriol.

_**Oh No**. He's come to ruin my life** again**. _Syaoran thought, growling.

_Hm…he's seems nice. _Sakura thought, staring at Eriol.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**So…how was the chapter? I hope it was good. I was so happy about the reviews and everybody who reviewed wanted me to update really fast so I did! I had time to finish this chapter after school so I hope you appreciate it! XD **

**Now please review or I won't continue! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Geez…I'm so evil these days…)**


	7. The beach

**A Love Story**-By Aneko-chan

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura was a 16 year old tomboy and a very beautiful one. Even though she was a tomboy, the whole male population would swoon around her and would ask her out. She rejects them. But then one day her father tells her that she's engaged to a certain boy called Li Syaoran.

**A/N**: CCS does not belong to me…I wish. Clamp owns CCS.

**I like to thank the following reviewers for reviewing:**

**LadyAkina: **Eriol maybe will make Syaoran jealous. Haha. We'll just see about that.

**Shadowkeeper113**: Um..read for yourself. xD

**Dirrty-Devil**: Here's the next chapter. xD

**Helloo**: Thanks. Enjoy this chapter.

**Inuyasha's.Girl.4eva**: Yes. Eriol and Tomoyo are ALWAYS a couple. Enjoy this chapter. xD

**Kawaii-fan**: Enjoy this chapter.

**Halliwells:** Hehe. Enjoy this chapter.

**Amy0110**: Enjoy.

**Sakatrina90**: Whoa whoa so many questions. xD Well anyways, read for yourself. xD

**Stormsangel-animerocs**: xD Don't kill me please. I'll update so here's the next chapter.

**AirStriker:** Yup. True. I agree. I just hate these kind of people.

**Nevermind**: Fine fine. I'll try to update sooner. Is it okay now?

**Tenshi tsuki**: Here's the next chapter. xD

**Lady Maia**: Thanks. Here's the next chapter for you.

**lidoOl ashun sweetii:** OMG! Your name is Lisa? My name is Lisa. xDD This is sooo unexpected but anyways, enjoy this chapter.

**tEarS11**: Thank you. Hope you like this chapter.

**Radhika best**: xDDD Lovely fan? xDDD I don't like disappointing fans that like my story. Here's the next chapter for you.

**xXGeMoZoFDeSIreXx**: Don't worry, I'm weird too. xDD Thank you and enjoy this chapter.

**Mystical-Dreamer57**: "A lovely story from an evil Authoress." xDD Yup. So true. Thank you. Enjoy this chapter.

**Lil-BabYAnG3L**: Here's the next chapter.

**Loki Lee**: Eh…I just couldn't think of other words to say…

**BlueMeteorGirl**: Maybee….xD

**Kenshinlover2002**: Thanks. Here's the next chapter.

**VcChick**: OMG I'm SOO sorry. I guess it's either I didn't see you but I'm reallyyyy sorry. Forgive me? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Ffgirl-07**: Thank you. Enjoy this chapter.

**Kimmygoldenangel**: Thanks! xD Enjoy this chapter.

**Daddieslittlestar**: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy.

**Latafmodginkianp1618**: Lol. Enjoy this chapter.

**SOENergetic**: Enjoy the chapter.

**Asahiko hime**: Thank you so muchhhh! Enjoy this chapter. xD

**Tam224ara:** Well…it's spring for me. Beginning of spring. Not summer. I still have school.

**Lovegirl**: Thanks for the fav. Enjoy this chapter.

**Anna**: Enjoy this chapter.

**SwEeTxChErRy**: Okay. Is this a bit longer? Not so sure myself.

**Asian-Blossoms**: True. xD Enjoy this chapter.

**Mangamaniac357**: Here's the next chapter. xD

**Almostthere13:** Read this chapter to find out.

**CherryFreakyFunk**: Thank you so much. xD Enjoy this chapter.

**A hopefull dream**: Okay okay. xDD You don't need to beg me on your knees. Enjoy.

**Psycho-pyro-shrink:** Enjoy.

**Takari love**: Thanks. Now here's the next chapter.

**A/N:** Wow! Oo ! I actually got 136 reviews! Oh my **GOD**! 41 reviews! Anyways…**THANK YOU SO MUCH**! I hope you like the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7- Cousins and the beach**

It was the day when the new student, called Hiiragizawa Eriol, introduced himself. Sakura and Syaoran looked at him. Terada-sensei looked around the class.

"Hm…okay Hiiragizawa, why don't you sit next to Li? Li, raise your hand." He said. Syaoran glared at Eriol and raised his hand. Eriol gave Syaoran a charming smile and walked up to him and then sat at the empty seat next to Syaoran.

"Okay class…let's take out your binders and notes and start copying the board." Terada-sensei said, and the day went like that…girls just stared at Syaoran or Eriol, and Eriol would give off his 'dazzling' smile towards them and Sakura just rolled her eyes.

Xxxxx**Lunch**xxxxX

* * *

"**SAKKKURRRAAA-CCHHHAAANNN**!" Tomoyo yelled out, running towards her. Sakura looks up from her favorite spot, under the cherry blossom tree. Tomoyo's face was all red from running.

"Um…Tomoyo-chan? You shouldn't have ran like that…" Sakura said, giving Tomoyo a tissue. Tomoyo took the tissue and then looked at Sakura with sparkling eyes. Sakura looked at Tomoyo.

"Uh…are you okay Tomoyo-chan?" She asked, sweating.

"I heard there was a new student in your class, is that right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Is he cute?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura sweatdropped. Sakura slowly got up.

"Don't ask me. Ask the other girls like…**HER**!" Sakura pointed to a random girl who seems to be sighing and squealing directly at…Syaoran and Eriol's direction. Sakura sweatdropped again.

"You mean the one with the glasses?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded glumly. Tomoyo squealed.

"**Oh my GOD SAKURA-CHAN! He's so KAWAII!**" She squealed making Sakura sweatdrop. Sakura slowly got back up.

"Tomoyo-chan. You always say that guys are-.." Sakura started but was interrupted by a gentle manly voice. The girls turn around to see Hiiragizawa Eriol, and beside him, is Li Syaoran.

"Continue. You always say that guys are…?" Syaoran said, raising one of his eyebrows.

"None of your business." Sakura said, sticking her tongue out at him. Syaoran smirked.

"Oh really? I was hoping you said handsome, powerful, brave, cute…" He said, while smirking that made Sakura's eyes widen. She put her hands across her chest.

"Yeah right. I was about to say ugly, a lowlife, such a dumbass, and anything that had to do with those things." Sakura said, snorting. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Give it a break guys. You know you like each other." She said. Sakura and Syaoran glared at her.

"Why would I like a stupid idiotic crazy psycho maniac?" Sakura said, glaring at her.

"Why would I like a macho ugly dumb clumsy tomboy?" Syaoran asked, glaring at Tomoyo. Eriol chuckled. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Alright alright I get it. But you'll figure it out that you like each other." Tomoyo said, hands on hips. Then she turned to Eriol.

"So I heard you're the new student? Sakura-chan's new classmate?" She asked. Eriol nodded.

"Why yes. I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol. What about you?" He asked.

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. Nice to meet you Hiiragizawa-kun." She said, smiling. Eriol took her hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you too, Daidouji-san. Such a beautiful lady. Hope we become good friends." He said, smiling. Tomoyo blushed.

"Yes. I hope we do." Tomoyo said, still blushing. Sakura and Syaoran rolled their eyes.

"Stop it with the mushy stuff. Can't you see there's people watching you?" Sakura said, pointing towards the envious girls and the furious guys. Tomoyo blushed and Eriol chuckled and separated. Sakura sighed.

"So…I see you've met my kawaii cousin." Eriol said. Tomoyo and Sakura blinked and Syaoran growled at him.

"Uh…who's your cousin?" Sakura asked. Eriol chuckled while Syaoran glared at him.

"Syaoran." He said. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him and Syaoran gave a death glare at him. The girls gaped at Syaoran. Syaoran looked at them oddly.

"What? Just because I'm this evil maniac's cousin doesn't mean you could stare at me like that!" Syaoran said, pissed. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well…we didn't know that you're cousins since you guys don't look alike and everything like that." She said. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Who cares about that?" He said, snorting. Sakura sighed while Tomoyo and Eriol are still blushing but watching the scene in front of them.

Xxxxx**Meanwhile in the girl's restrooms**xxxxX

* * *

Yumiko was angry. Very angry. She stomped all the way to the sink and splashed cold water at her face. She scowled to the mirror.

"Grrr…I can't stand that Kinomoto. She's such a SLUT!" She yelled out. One of her gang friends, Machiko, sighed.

"Get over it Yumiko. You can't get that Li guy since he's engaged to Kinomoto." She said, knowing there's no use. Yumiko glared at Machiko.

"Shut up Machiko. I'm going to get Syaoran no matter what!" She said confidently. Machiko sighed.

"You don't even know how you're going to get him." She said. Yumiko grinned evilly.

"You're wrong Machiko. There's a plan I've always wanted to do to that ugly slut Kinomoto. But it involves **death**." She said. Machiko's eyes widened. She knew what her plan was now.

"Oh no. Yumiko, don't. Do you want to get in trouble and go to jail? This is taking someone's life! You can't do that!" Machiko said frightened. Yumiko splashed some more cold water at her face. Then she smirked.

"Don't worry my dear friend. I won't leave any evidence or any fingerprints and any of those. I'm gonna kill that Kinomoto and get Syaoran for myself and I'll be rich and famous!" Yumiko said. Machiko turned worried.

"I don't know…" Machiko said, but Yumiko gave her a smile.

"I said don't worry. Besides…Syaoran's cute and handsome, a guy any girl would want for a husband. But do not forget, he's rich and he **is** the future leader of the Li clan. I can become very rich if I become his wife." She said, grinning. Machiko turned away from Yumiko.

"Fine. Do what you want. I warned you. If you kill Kinomoto, and you go to jail, it's not my fault. I **warned** you." Machiko said gleefully and left the restroom. Yumiko watched as Machiko left the restroom. Then she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled evilly.

"Oh there's nothing to worry about." She whispered and then splashed her face with cold water for the last time and wiped her face. Then she started putting makeup on.

Xxxxx**Back to our gang**xxxxX

* * *

Sakura sighed. It's been a long day for her. First there was a new student who was her lousy fiancee's cousin. Second, she had to answer a lot of math problems for homework. And third, she had a feeling something bad is going to happen. She sighed again. School was almost over and she wanted to hang out near the beach.

_It's just a period left. I can manage… _Sakura thought silently and then paid attention to the Science teacher. After the last period, Sakura went to her locker to put away her things and get out her other things for home. She waited outside for Tomoyo and the others.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled as she was running towards her. Behind her was Eriol and Syaoran. Eriol smiled and waved. Syaoran snorted and crossed his arms across his chest. Sakura frowned. Then she smiled towards Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" She asked. Tomoyo rolled her eyes while Eriol chuckled. Syaoran looked away.

"Syaoran here was trampled by the female population of the school." Tomoyo said and giggled. Sakura stared at Syaoran.

"I thought I got rid of those girls…" She said. Syaoran then looked at her.

"Well…not every girl in the school." He said, annoyance could be heard in his voice. Sakura stared at him boringly.

"Oh well…so let's go now." She said as she turned away from Syaoran and walked the direction towards their house.

Xxxxx**After going to Sakura's house**xxxxX

* * *

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran.

"Why don't we go to the beach? And relax?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo and Eriol smiled and nodded their heads. Syaoran sighed and then nodded. Sakura smiled happily and Sakura went to get her things for the beach. Tomoyo suddenly brought out her camera from no where making Eriol and Syaoran sweatdrop.

"I'm going to record Sakura-chan's every move!" She said happily. Syaoran glared at her.

"Just don't record things so embarrassing to her or me." He said. Tomoyo grinned.

"Sure but I'm also gonna record Eriol-kun's every move also!" She squealed. Syaoran sweatdropped while Eriol chucked and nodded. Sakura came out and sweatdropped when she saw Tomoyo's camera.

"I hope you're not bringing that along are you?" She asked. Tomoyo grinned.

"Why Sakura-chan, I need to record your every move **AND **Eriol-kun's every move." She said, with stars in her eyes. Sakura sweatdrops.

"Oh well. Let's go to the beach now…" Sakura said. Tomoyo's limo came to pick them up. They went inside and after a couple of minutes, they reached the beach. Sakura went to get her things while Tomoyo already changed into her bathing suit and jumped into the water happily. The guys went to change and came out looking handsome. They are the only ones in the beach since it's a school day a few minutes ago and not many people go so I'm making them the only ones in the beach, ok?

"Wow. Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun! You guys are so handsome." Tomoyo said, blushing at Eriol and smiling at Syaoran. They all got into the water. Sakura walked up towards a little cliff where the beach is under her. Water splashed. Sakura loved the breeze there. It calmed her down with all her emotions.

She didn't hear anyone from behind her and then all of a sudden a person pushed Sakura off the cliff. Sakura screamed and then fell into the water with a big splash.

Sakura knew how to swim but something or someone was holding her down. Sakura only got a few gasps of air.

"Helpppp!" She screamed, but it was a kind of muffled scream. Then she tried again, this time louder.

"**HEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPP**!" She yelled, hoping someone hear her. Then the thing or person pulled Sakura down into the water. Sakura fainted due to lack of air.

Meanwhile Syaoran and Eriol heard a muffled scream which sounded so familiar. Then both of them realized that it was Sakura's voice.

"Isn't that Sakura's voice?" Eriol asked, concerned about the scream. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Hmph. She's trying to make us worry about her. That's all." He said, snorting. Eriol and Syaoran then heard another scream but this time it was clearer.

"**HEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPP!**" Sakura screamed out. Syaoran and Eriol now noticed the scream to be real and they swam all the way towards the place where they heard the voice and they also forgot about Tomoyo who was ahem…videotaping this. Syaoran noticed Sakura drowned and dived underwater to find her. Eriol is in the surface waiting for him to find Sakura.

Syaoran sees a blur of aurban hair and swam to see a girl with black hair and blue eyes in a diva suit weird right? pulling Sakura down deeper into the water. Syaoran scowled underwater and kicked the girl and carried Sakura up into the surface. Syaoran gasped for air and Eriol brought Sakura into the soft loamy sand.

"She's not breathing." Eriol said, sadly. Tomoyo gasped and put the camera on the sand which is still videotaping and tried to shake Sakura to wake up. Then Syaoran growled. Eriol looked at him.

"We could always try **CPR**." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded, her eyes full of tears. Syaoran shook his head.

"Not me. I'm not doing any CPR on this stupid tomboy." He said. Eriol glared at him.

"Do you want your mother to yell at you for letting your own fiancee die of lack of air?" He said angrily with Tomoyo glaring at Syaoran. "And besides, I can't do it because I'm not her fiancee. If she didn't have a fiancee, then I would've." Syaoran glared at them both and then sighed.

"Fine. It's because you forced me too." He said, scowling and then turned to look at Sakura. She looked peaceful and beautiful when she's sleeping like that or either say almost dead. Syaoran sighed again and went closer to Sakura's face. He stopped for a few seconds and then pressed his lips to hers gently.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**So how was this chapter? I worked hard to think this up so I guess you have a feeling who planned to push Sakura off a cliff? Hm…anyways…please review! I hope you REVIEW or ELSE I WON'T continue! XD**


	8. Pain

**A Love Story**- Aneko-chan

**Summary**: Kinomoto Sakura was a 16 year old tomboy and a very beautiful one. Even though she was a tomboy, the whole male population would swoon around her and would ask her out. She rejects them. But then one day her father tells her that she's engaged to a certain boy called Li Syaoran.

**A/N**: CCS does not belong to me…I wish. Clamp owns CCS.

**I like to thank the following reviewers for reviewing: AirStriker, Kawaii-fan, xlilxpinaix3, Shadowkeeper113, krn5rul3, kenshinlover2002, Cherriblossomxz, tEarS11, Crystal-Magnolia, Krista, Rebel Sk8er of CA, Stormsangel-animerocs, Kawaiisoundslikehawaii, ff-girl07, TaOALiEn, Takari love, backfire16891, kindflame alight at FULL FORM, tanminhhuynh, psycho-pyro-shrink, 2 OVERLY obsessed, mangamaniac357, SOENergetic, VcChick, Mystical-Dreamer57, lil cherry blossom wolf, Reality wish, a hopefull dream, sakura04, Daddieslittlestar, BlueMeteorGirl, LadyAkina, Shyblossom, Lil-BabYAnG3L, Halliwells, star saphire, themightylupe, Dirrty-Devil, a.k.a Lily, tranquility8, grassmonkey830, Black Rose, Shinki, Vicky's Sparks, The Nilaga Lover, SwEeTxChErRy and TwInbells. **

**A/N:** Wow…So much reviews…I'm really happy today and it's all because of you guys! I love you guys so much! Here's the eighth chapter and PLEASE ENJOY! XD

Oh yes, My new fanfic is out. It's called Will you dance with me. First chapter is up. Please take a look and review. If you like the first chapter then review, if you don't then don't review. It's that simple. It's a drama if anyone likes drama, then take a look and it's also romance.

**Chapter 8- Pain

* * *

**

Syaoran pressed his lips gently toward hers. Her lips felt soft and cold and it almost tasted like cherries. Syaoran wished that he could get away and a second later, Sakura woke up, pushing Syaoran away from her and she started coughing out water. Then she looked around.

"Uh…what happened?" She asked, completely clueless. Tomoyo and Eriol sweatdropped. Syaoran blushed and quickly looked away. Sakura looked at Syaoran weirdly and then turned towards Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan. What happened? All I remembered is that I fell into the water and was drowned by someone pulling me down. But…who saved me?" She asked. Tomoyo pointed to Syaoran, who was not looking at Sakura.

"You mean Syaoran saved me? **HIM**?" She asked. Syaoran glared at her.

"Yeah. So what about me?" He asked. Still glaring at her. Sakura sighed.

"Nothing. Anyways…thank you for saving me. I would've died if you didn't save me." She said smiling. Syaoran frowned. Tomoyo and Eriol started laughing. Sakura eyed them oddly.

"What's so funny? He saved me from dying! What's so funny!" She asked. Tomoyo and Eriol laughed even harder. Tears coming out of their eyes. Sakura glared at them.

"I-I-It-'s…" Tomoyo stammered, still laughing. She couldn't finish it and pointed to the video camera. Sakura knew something weird happened and decided to look at the video camera herself. Syaoran looked shocked and quickly ran to get the camera, faster than Sakura of course. Sakura glared at Syaoran.

"Syaoran, give me the video camera." Sakura said dangerously. Syaoran glared at her nervously and shook his head.

"No way." He said. Sakura continued to glare at him.

"Give it to me. **NOW**." She said. Syaoran knew that he's going to lose but who cares? Syaoran ran away with the camera.

"NO WAY! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" He yelled out, making Sakura growl and ran after him too. Tomoyo and Eriol were still laughing and now were laughing harder because of the funny scene they're seeing in front of them.

"GIVE IT TO ME SYAORAN LI OR ELSE I TELL YOUR MOTHER!" Sakura yelled out making Syaoran glare at her.

"YOU LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS!" He yelled back, before tripping on a rock and fell down. (So much for martial arts…) Sakura smiled evilly and ran towards him before she also tripped on a rock and fell down also. But she didn't fall down on the soft…loamy sand…she fell down on SYAORAN! Syaoran and Sakura blushed at the same time since Sakura's on top of Syaoran and Syaoran's underneath her.

"Would you get off of me?" Syaoran said, still blushing. Sakura blushed and then got off of him. Then Sakura quickly grabbed the camera he was holding and rewinded the whole drowning scene. She saw part of it when she drowned and saw Syaoran saving her, but when she got up to the part where she was at the surface, Syaoran quickly snatched the camera away from her again. Sakura glared at him.

"HEY! I WAS NOT DONE WATCHING THAT!" Sakura yelled and stomped on Syaoran's foot. Syaoran yelled in pain and let go of the camera and then Sakura caught it and ran away from him.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" He yelled out but the pain in his foot kept him frozen. He started rubbing his foot. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and continued watching. When she saw the ahem…CPR part, her eyes widened and turned into fury.

"How dare he kiss me without asking me FIRST?" She mumbled angrily and then she walked over to him and gave the camera back to him. Syaoran blinked.

"Huh?" He asked. Sakura glared at him and then all of a sudden, she slapped him.

SLAP!

Syaoran was shock. This was the second time he was slapped in the face by Sakura. Sakura glared at him.

"How DARE you Li Syaoran! Kissing me without MY permission!" Sakura said, fury in her eyes. Syaoran glared also.

"Well if I didn't DO CPR then YOU would've BEEN DEAD by NOW!" He said, glaring at her. Sakura stopped for a moment.

"Wait. I-I was drowning? But I could swim!" She said shocked. Syaoran sighed.

"Someone was pulling you down so you couldn't swim back up." Syaoran said, rubbing his cheek. Sakura then felt guilty. She then touched his cheek.

"Sorry. Does it still hurt?" She asked calmly. Syaoran then blushed. He looked away.

"Yeah. You hit hard. Stupid tomboy." He said. That got Sakura angry. She then took her hand away from his cheek and glared at him.

"Well. I was asking if YOU were OKAY but you had to say something MEAN!NOW I won't CARE for you ANY MORE!" Sakura yelled at him and turned to leave but then his hand caught hers. She turned around glaring at him. Syaoran sighed.

"I was just kidding. Did you have to take it so seriously?" He asked calmly. Sakura blushed when he was holding her hand. She then pulled her hand away.

"Yeah. I always take things seriously." She said, angry. Syaoran sighed and pulled her into a hug. Sakura was shocked. Now why in the world would he hug her?

"S-Syaoran? What are you doing? Let me go!" Sakura said, struggling to get free. Syaoran just hug her tightly and not letting go.

"Not until you forgive me for calling you names." He said. Sakura turned shocked and blushed. He was holding her pretty tight. And he was so warm. Sakura blushed more and sighed.

"Alright alright. I forgive you. Now let me go." She said, feeling her body being let go. Syaoran smirked at her.

"Alright now I forgive you for calling me names also." He said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Now when did you become so nice of a sudden?" Syaoran smirked and then shrugged.

"I have no idea. My body just did it by it's own." He said. Sakura scoffed and stared at him.

"I still don't believe you. But anyways…let's go back to Tomoyo and Eriol now." She said and when she turned around, Tomoyo and Eriol popped up at their faces. Sakura screamed and jumped into Syaoran's arms! Syaoran blushed as he held her and Sakura was trembling from fear.

"Oops. I forgot Sakura gets scared when unexpected things happen." Tomoyo said, holding another video camera. Sakura then blushed and looked up and met with Syaoran's piercing amber eyes. They stared at each other's eyes for a moment and then Tomoyo interrupts them.

"AHEM! There are PEOPLE here you KNOW! Do this LOVE thing LATER." Tomoyo said, recording them. Eriol smiled. Sakura and Syaoran blushed and then glared at Tomoyo.

"Why ARE you RECORDING us?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah. It's people's PRIVACY. It's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." Sakura said glaring at them. Tomoyo grinned.

"So now you guys need some privacy eh?" She asked making Syaoran and Sakura blush deep red. Tomoyo laughed while Eriol chuckled.

"Don't worry. We won't disturb you. Me and Tomoyo will go somewhere else with OUR PRIVACY." Eriol said, chuckling while Tomoyo blush tomato red. Sakura and Syaoran grinned.

"SURE…then please GO do your stuff in YOUR PRIVACY." Syaoran said, smirking. Tomoyo and Eriol blushed.

"We've never meant THAT kind of STUFF in PRIVACY." Tomoyo said, glaring at Syaoran. Syaoran smirked. And they continued it like that.

**Meanwhile somewhere

* * *

**

"Yes? Did it work?" The voice asked. The girl before shook her head.

"No it didn't. That Li saved Kinomoto from drowning her way to death." She said. The voice growled.

"Okay. Go to Plan B. This plan HAS to work." The female voice said. The girl nodded and left the room. Then Machiko came into the room, angry.

"Yumiko, this is bad. What happens if Kinomoto and Li finds out that YOU have been doing all this 'trying to kill Kinomoto and get Li for yourself' plan?" She asked. Yumiko smiled.

"They won't. I planned everything out perfectly so they wouldn't find out." She said. Machiko groaned.

"Damn it Yumiko. You don't understand. The more you do these plans, the more Kinomoto and Li fall in LOVE! You're like helping them fall in love when you're trying to kill Kinomoto!" Machiko said. Yumiko frowned and stared at Machiko.

"Well then if you think you're right all the time, then leave this place and never talk to me again. I don't ever want you as a friend again. Never." Yumiko said angrily. Machiko glared at her.

"Fine. Be that way." She said as she left the room, slamming the door. Machiko walked out the house angrily.

_They're definitely gonna get it. I'm gonna be a friend of Kinomoto's and get back at Yumiko!_ She thought and then smiled.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Now how was this chapter? Please Review! XD**


	9. Touya enters the story

**A Love Story**- By **Aneko-chan**

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura was a 16 year old tomboy and a very beautiful one. Even though she was a tomboy, the whole male population would swoon around her and would ask her out. She rejects them. But then one day her father tells her that she's engaged to a certain boy called Li Syaoran.

**A/N**: CCS does not belong to me. I repeat, do NOT belong to me.

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:** AirStriker, Shinki, Reality Wish, LadyAkina, krn5rul3, kawaii-fan, halliwells, BTY-urZtruLY, cherriblossomxz, pyscho-pyro-shrink, kenshinlover2002, Rebel Sk8er of CA, lil cherry blossom wolf, tamara224, Azurana K., daddieslittlestar, mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11, radhika best, Musette Fujiwara, jason j., Mystical-Dreamer57, Diirty-Devil, 2 OVERLY obsessed, VcChick, ImmortalSoull, TwInbells, takari love, almosthere13, themightylupe, kimmygoldenangel, lady raiah, Syaofan, a hopefull dream, mangamaniac357, -rok-chik-, lidoOl ashun sweetii, lovegirl, grassmonkey830, Smiles and Kawaii-kandy

**Chapter 9: Touya enters the story

* * *

**

The next day, Sakura and Syaoran walk to school together. But then, something made them stop. Both of them rolled their eyes. Guess who?

Yumiko and her gang.

"Well well, hi Syao-kun and hi _Kinomoto_." She said. Sakura and Syaoran shivered. How Syaoran hated that nickname from her and how Sakura hated the way Yumiko said her name.

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked coldly. Yumiko flinched a bit but then gave him a devilish grin. She walked closer to them.

"How I love that coldness of yours Syao-kun." She said seductively and leaned towards him. Sakura glared at Yumiko.

"Don't you dare touch him." She said. Yumiko death glared at Sakura.

"Why not? The whole school can already tell that you both hate each other so why bother?" She asked. Sakura looked at Syaoran nervously. She then looked back at Yumiko.

"That's not true. We kissed. And hugged. And we made up." She said. Yumiko smirked.

"How in the world can we believe that?" Yumiko said and all of a sudden, Syaoran's arms wrapped around Sakura's waist and pulled her towards his body, protectively. He death glared Yumiko.

"Hurt her, do anything to her, you answer to **ME**." He said coldly. Sakura noticed how muscular his body is and how his manly smell smells so good. Her eyes widened. Where in the world did she come up with this thought? She looked back at Yumiko, wanting to see her reaction.

Yumiko frowned.

"Now how could you say that? Don't you hate her?" She asked him. Syaoran gave her that attractive and gorgeous smirk.

"How can you say that? She's my fiancee. And besides, I love her." He said. That last three words got Sakura's attention. Her eyes widened and she looked up to meet his eyes. His serious, amber eyes met with her soft, emerald eyes. She took a while to look into his eyes to find the truth and after a minute later, she looked back at Yumiko.

"I…I love him too. So beat it Yumiko. I don't want you messing with him." Sakura said. Yumiko smirked.

"Awww, such a happy ending. Bbbbzzzttt! Not!" She said as she walked even closer to them, which Syaoran was still holding Sakura close to him.

"You should stop that Yumiko." A feminine voice entered. Yumiko stopped and looked to her left. She frowned.

"Machiko. What're you doing here?" She asked. Machiko rolled her eyes and put a hand between Yumiko and Syaoran and Sakura.

"Enough of this Yumiko. Leave them alone. They did nothing to you so you shouldn't have bothered them. Don't even think about it. Syaoran has a fiancee already or are you still blind?" She asked. Yumiko's eyes widened.

_Did she just say that? _She thought in shock. Machiko was her best friend and she knew that she would never say that to her. But now…she even called her blind! This was not her best friend anymore. She has changed. Yumiko glared at her.

"You have no right to be calling me t—" Yumiko started but Machiko continued.

"Yes I do have the right to say you're blind. Stop messing with everyone's relationships. Every guy you flirted with, went out with and had an affair with, you messed up their life. Their girlfriends even hate their ex-guys now. All because of you. Are you now becoming some kind of…man **WHORE**?"

Yumiko's eyes widened even more. How could she? How could Machiko say that? Call her a whore? That's not true. Well, she did have a couple of affairs but that does NOT make her a man whore! Does NOT!

"I am not a man Wh—" She started but Machiko interrupted again.

"YES you are. Or would you prefer being a SLUT better? Or a Bitch? Which do you prefer?" Machiko asked, her voice filled with pure pity. Yumiko started trembling.

"Y-You…" She started. But no words came out. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't take it anymore. Her best friend saying this to her. It's not right. She ran the opposite way, followed up by her gang.

Machiko looked back at Syaoran and Sakura.

"You guys okay?" She asked calmly. Sakura let go of Syaoran and nodded, elbowing him in the stomach to thank her. Syaoran rubbed his stomach and glared at Sakura.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help. I never knew you could stand up to her like that." Syaoran said. Machiko rolled her eyes.

"She's changed. Not the same Yumiko I once knew." She said. Sakura smiled.

"Well, does that mean you're not Yumiko's friend anymore?" She asked. Machiko shrugged.

"Depends. If she'll change back to her old self. If not, then no." She said. Sakura then went up to Machiko, ignoring Syaoran.

"Then why don't you become our friend?" She asked. Machiko was shocked. She had never expected to be friends with Kinomoto that fast and that easily. Machiko smiled at her.

"I guess so." She said. Sakura's smile widened.

"Well then, you're Machiko right? I guess you already know us both." She said. Machiko nodded.

"Well, I got to get going to class or else I'm going to be late." Machiko said. She smiled and waved and she left. Sakura and Syaoran waved back and started walking to class too.

"I've never expected Yumiko's best friend to say that to her." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded. When they almost got to their classroom, the late bell suddenly rang and…they were late. Sakura and Syaoran had to carry buckets of water outside the hallway because they were late.

It was quiet. Too quiet. Syaoran got bored and so…he dumped the bucket of cold water on Sakura and snickered. Sakura was soaking wet. From head to toe. She glared at him.

"Why'd you do that for you bastard!" She said angrily and dumped the water on him but he easily dodged it. But then he didn't notice Sakura throwing the other bucket she was holding on him and he became soaking wet too. Sakura sneered at him, while he glared at her.

"That's revenge." Sakura said. Syaoran then dumped the only bucket of cold water all…on her FACE. Her eyes widened of course and so she kicked him in the shins. He cursed at her.

"You little…UGHH!" He said painfully, bending towards his legs. Sakura grinned at him.

"That's what you get for dumping cold water on my face." She said. Syaoran glared at her and then smirked. He had an idea. A very EVIL idea.

"Hey. I've heard this rumor. About at night, these ghosts would be haunting this school." He said. Sakura froze. She looked at him slowly. She don't like scary stories. Skip that. She HATES scary stories.

"And then if anyone sees it, the person would disappear and no one would ever see him or her ever again." He said. He then turned towards her and gave her an evil grin.

"Wanna go check it out tonight?" He said. He can see fear in her eyes. Gosh how fun it is to torture her.

"N-NO! I have a lot of homework and…and…go by yourself!" She said, and turned her head. Syaoran rolled his eyes. Yeah right. Lots of homework. Like he'll believe that excuse.

"You're coming with me no matter what Sakura. Prepare yourself." He said in an ghostly way and that got Sakura trembling.

"Y-you're kidding me right?" She asked him. He shook his head. "Nah…you must be kidding." She said.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" He asked. Sakura gulped and stomped on Syaoran's foot hard.

"ARGHHH!" He yelled, holding his foot. Sakura glared at him.

"Don't get me into these things. You know I don't like it." She said. Then the teacher opened the door and looked at them both, still dripping wet. Sakura and Syaoran blushed like hell.

"So…what've you two been doing eh?" He asked. Sakura started stuttering.

"I-It's not what you think S-Sensei!" She said. Syaoran made up an excuse.

"Some person passed by us and bumped into us and the water splashed on us." He said. The teacher looked at him with a 'do you think I'll believe you' look. Syaoran gave him an innnocent look that said 'yes'.

"Well, I want you both to clean this mess after school." He said. "Or else you both'll get detention." He said. This Sakura and Syaoran went to work after school. They washed the whole floor, made it sparkling clean.

They finished and had the right to go home. Sakura looked up and noticed who was right in front of her. Syaoran looked at her.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked. Sakura slowly pointed to the guy in front of her. He was tall and had dark black hair. Bangs that reached his eyes. And that awfully familiar smirk.

"T…TOUYA!" Sakura yelled out. Touya smirked at Sakura.

"Hey there…I'm finally back…kaijuu."

* * *

**Well…that's it for this chapter. Hope you like it fellas. xDD **

**And so…just press that little purple button down there andreview. XDD**


	10. The Slap

**A Love Story**- By Aneko-chan

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura is a 16 year old tomboy and a very beautiful one. Even though she was a tomboy, the whole male population would swoon around her and would ask her out. She rejects them. But then one day her father tells her that she's engaged to a certain boy called Li Syaoran.

**Disclaimer:** CCS does not belong to me. Clamp does.

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:** PUBLIC APOLOGY PLEASE READ, BlueMeteorGirl, Airstriker, Shinki, Mystical-Dreamer57, grassmonkey830, meow-mix23, 2 OVERLY obsessed, tanminhhuynh, Katamarigrl, Kendaya, Crystal-Magnolia, rawritskim, kenshinlover2002, Ayumi-chan07, kzeL08, lil cherry blossom wolf, lidoOl ashun sweetie, Zombie Starr, Wisher Thinker Of Worst Intentions, littlecherries, mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11, starZdestiny, ken, kawaii-kandy, sweetraven, SwEeTxChErRy, daddieslittlestar, Musette Fujiwara, Dirrty-Devil, syaoran101, Light Of Heaven, J.F.Mitchell, themightylupe, krista, pyscho-pyro-shrink, Mitsuki, anonymous, Apocalypse634, romancerox, lovegirl, Kirika-Hime, Otaku-san, mangamaniac357, a hopefull dream, tamara224, CherryBlossomsBlues, kimmygoldenangel, CherryFreakyFunk, Azurana K., FutureRin6666, shiningphoenix, diamond-lies, Dr. Vorlon, lady raiah, metrogurl803, WolfStarMoon, Marine Brother Shran, chinbaldo, YouNme4life, Sakatrina90, PHOBOPHOBIA, SPAngelz, takari love, iheartanimex3, xxxxLostPuppyxxxx, crazysakuragirl, Stormyz, Hannah Beatrice, swt.cherry.blossom, Ototoekoi, emeraldeye, Rayoshi Yazuki and sakura0038.

**A/N:** sorry for the late update everyone. I've had summerschool and a lot of homework so I couldn't do anything about this chapter yet. But now, I'm not busy anymore and I had time to finish this chapter! Like..after two months. Sorry everyone. Please forgive me. But here's this chapter for a um…present to forgive me?

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Slap**

Sakura walked over to Touya, her older brother and gave him a hug. Touya hugs back and then they both grin. Syaoran gave a confused look saying 'what the hell is going on here?' look. Sakura then looked back from Touya and Syaoran and sighed.

_Be prepared to suffer for your entire life, Syaoran._

"Guys, meet your enemy." She said. Syaoran stared at her.

"What the hell are you talking ab---?!" He asked her, glaring. But he was stopped by Touya's angry voice.

"So…it's YOU. YOU are my sister's FIANCEE." He growled and hissed at the same time. Sakura walked away from them.

"I'm not getting involved in this." She said while Syaoran gave a shocked expression towards Touya and glared at Sakura, this time harder.

"HEY! Don't just walk awa--"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER WHEN I WAS GONE YOU GAKI?!?!"

"ME? WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I DO ANYTHING TO THAT TOMBOY?!?! AND WHO ARE YOU ANYWAYS?!?!"

"ME? YOU'RE HER FIANCEE AND YOU DON'T KNOW ME? REMEMBER THIS! I'M KINOMOTO TOUYA, SAKURA'S OLDER BROTHER!"

"OH? WHAT ARE YOU? SAKURA'S OLD ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF HERSELF! SHE DOESN'T NEED PROTECTION FROM YOU, YOU MORONIC PSYCHO IDIOT!"

"………"

"WELL?!?! You have nothing to say now huh? I'm correct you know." Syaoran said, huffing.

"………you…" Syaoran blinked. Something's not right. Until two words popped in his head.

_Uh Oh._

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A MORONIC PSYCHO IDIOT YOU YOU GAKI!!" He said and aimed towards him. Syaoran got into a fighting stance and waited until nothing did come at him. He looked closely and noticed Touya on the ground and a girl hugging him.

"Touya-kun! Here you are!!" The light browned haired beauty giggled. Touya tried to push her off of him.

"Let me GO, Nakuru! I have some business to deal with this..this..GAKI!" That got Syaoran.

"HEY! I'm NOT a GAKI!" He yelled. Even though Touya couldn't strangle Syaoran, he glared his most scariest, death glare in the world at him. Syaoran glared his scariest, death glare in the world at him and they both had a scariest death glare contest. Nakuru, the brown haired woman pouted.

"Oh come on. You aren't a little kid anymore, Touya-kun." She said, still on him. Touya then glared at Nakuru who pouted back at him.

He then sighed and got up slowly. Nakuru got off him.

"Fine. I will strangle you some other day Gaki. But right now is not the place." He said and glared at him one more time and left. Nakuru sighed and bowed apologically to Syaoran.

"I'm really sorry. Touya-kun's always this way whenever someone's trying to get his sister's attention or 5 feet away from her." Nakuru said and then smiled and left.

_Who's trying to get her attention? Geez…what a crazy man. _

Syaoran sighed angrily and was about to walk away when stopped by a voice.

"Oh my."

_A female voice…_ He thought and turned to look at her. He then scowled seeing Yumiko's shocked face.

"Syao-kun. I feel so bad for you, having him as your future brother in law." She said, giving a little smile. Syaoran scowled.

"It doesn't concern you."

"Maybe it does. Tell you what. Do you care for Kinomoto?" She asked.

"…no. I don't. Happy?"

"Maybe. But you said that you loved her. So was it a lie?" She said and walked towards him and whispered something into his ear. Soon after, his eyes widened.

* * *

Sakura looked at the door every 5 minutes.

_Where is he?!?! He couldn't have been THAT beaten up by Touya, have he?!?! _Sakura thought as she shifted back and forth worriedly.

Sakura became very very worried. She would stare at the door continuingly, never moving for more than 30 minutes which scared the hell out of her father, who he thought she's somehow going mental and may need her to go to the hospital.

_It's almost midnight…where could he be?..._

"Yawwwwnnnn…" Sakura sighed. Well, maybe she would find him tomorrow morning. She looked at the door once more and walked up the stairs to her room.

* * *

When it's morning, Sakura yawned and woke up. When she started to walk to the bathroom, she noticed a bit of chestnut brownish hair walking into the bathroom before her and her eyes widened.

"Syaoran?" She asked. Syaoran turned around giving her an annoyed look.

"What?" He asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing…" She said. Then her eyes widened.

"HEY! The bathroom's mine!" She yelled. Syaoran rolled his eyes as he shut the bathroom door behind him. Sakura growled lowly. She glared straight at the door. Sadly, Syaoran couldn't feel it. Soon after, she got the bathroom and slammed the door on HIS face. The same thing repeated after that.

Syaoran walked downstairs only when he saw a particular person, he fell down the stairs in pain.

"Yo. Why are you falling down the stairs? Guess you are the idiot instead of me."

Syaoran glared at the raven haired man.

"Shut up. What are YOU doing here?!" He asked. The raven haired man looked at Syaoran like he's really stupid.

"I LIVE here. Are you that stupid?" Touya asked, eating his breakfast. Fujitaka, looked back and forth towards Touya and Syaoran.

"You two know each other?" He asked. Touya and Syaoran looked at him.

"We met yesterday." They said at the same time and started to glare at each other.

"What's all the fuss?" Sakura's voice called out from upstairs.

"NOTHING!" Both of them said as Sakura walked down.

"Sheesh, no need to yell." She said. She looked at the time and quickly took a toast of bread and left the house. Syaoran also looked at the time and quickly drank his milk and ran out the house. Touya and his father looked at each other.

"Damn! I'm going to be late!" Sakura muttered as she ran her ass off to school. Syaoran followed soon after.

"Hey Sakura, I've to tell you something." He said. Sakura looked at him.

"Not now! We're going to be late! No time for that now!"

"But it's really important!" Sakura stopped and looked ahead of her. Syaoran looked too. Yumiko was there. By herself. Grinning.

Sakura shivered. A grinning happily Yumiko is a really rare thing to see and a scary thing too.

"Good morning Kinomoto." She said, still grinning. Okay, this is really getting weird and spooky. Syaoran sighed and walked towards Yumiko. Sakura stared at him as he walked towards Yumiko. What was he doing?! Yumiko gave a bigger grin and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck. Sakura's eyes widened.

"And good morning to you too, Syao-kun." She said. Syaoran's hands went to Yumiko's waist.

"Good morning Yumi-chan." He said. Sakura's eyes turned to fury. What the HELL is he doing to that slutty bitch?!?! She walked towards them and broke them up.

"Now what the HELL is going ON?" She asked Syaoran. Syaoran gave her an annoyed look.

"I was trying to tell you but you wouldn't listen." He said. Sakura was getting really scared. "I was trying to say that I'm going to break this engagement and end this relationship between **you** and **me**."

This broke Sakura's heart. She could feel the pain inside her but stood still, trying not to break down in tears.

"And from now on, Yumi-chan'll be my girlfriend. I don't want to have any more ties between me and you. Got that, **_Kinomoto_**?"

He even said her last name in such a cold tone. What happened to him? He was never like this. She ran to him and clutched his shirt. Yumiko snorted.

"What the hell happened?! You were never like this! Did she threaten you or something? If not then--"

"SHE NEVER DID THREATEN ME!" He yelled out to her. Sakura stopped. "This is my own choice. I love Yumiko…even if you hated her and dispised her." He said. Sakura shook her head, tears welling up in her emerald eyes.

"No…no…you're wrong. How could you love that-that slutty BITCH?!!? You said you LOVED ME! How could you? How could---"

Sakura never finished her sentence. All that she could feel was the strong impact on her cheek and her face turning to her right side. It was such a loud sound that it even made the birds fly away from the trees. Even Yumiko's eyes widened and kept silent. Tears flowing down of her face, Sakura's hand trembled as it went to touch her cheek.

"HEAR THIS STRAIGHT! DON'T CALL YUMIKO A BITCH! CAUSE YOU'RE THE FUCKING BITCH!" He said. "And the part when I said I loved you, was a **LIE**. I've never loved you and never will." He said, his eyes glaringly cold and with anger.

_Now…why…? Why does it hurt…hurt so much?! Like I'm in hell…or something. He said he never loved me…so…I guess so…ughh…WHY DOES IT HURT SO BADLY?!!?! _

Sakura kept quiet. Her bangs covered her eyes and Syaoran could see a couple of tears flowing down. A few seconds later, Sakura ran. Ran away from the school and her ex-fiancee. She just found out too. There were people staring at the scene, including their school's. She noticed Tomoyo and Machiko glaring furiously at Syaoran and Yumiko. Yumiko just gave a small smile and dragged Syaoran into school.

Cause Sakura just found out…that Syaoran Li dumped her **AND**

Syaoran Li had just **SLAPPED** her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10 **

**How was this? I hope it's sad enough. I feel so bad writing this but I'm planning on writing a nice ending. Ummm Now please click on the purple button below and review! **


	11. Missing

**A Love Story** by Aneko-chan

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura is a 16 year old tomboy and a very beautiful one. Even though she was a tomboy, the whole male population would swoon around her and would ask her out. She rejects them. But then one day her father tells her that she's engaged to a certain boy called Li Syaoran.

**Disclaimer:** CCS does not belong to me. Clamp does.

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:** Pyscho-pyro-shrink, rawritskim, Hanii-chan, Nightmaric, romancerox, To'xx'y, LadyAkina, Azurana K., kawaii-kandy, anonymoous, VcChick, SPAngelz, anoneemouseeee, Sakura-Sweets, SakuraBlossomx, Butterfle, Liberty's Lie, HyPeR-mAtIc 24-7, cherrygirl06, cherry blossom petals, Latin Cherry, Ana, cherriblossomxz, xXxLuna-the-chosenxXx, esta, kenshinlover2002, ffgirl-07, Crystal-Magnolia, stormyz, The Lost Tear, lil cherry blossom wolf, Musette Fujiwara, m4ngo, BlueMeteorGirl, AnimefreakKagome, Shinki, lovegirl, -FoxAngel12-, Dr. Vorlon, TamoumatheStarWarrior, ty, Ayame-iris, devilimp, mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11, Hime Ying Fa, Gothic Nekojin, fluffielurver, kzeL08, takari love, lady raiah, kimmygoldenangel, Lil BabYAnG3L

**A/N**: Uhhh…since I have no hw to do, I started finishing this chapter up cause everyone so happens to want to know what'll happen to the couple. Here's the eleventh chapter. Enjoy! And if I promise that they'll get a happy ending, then they will. xD

**Recap from Chapter 10: **

_Sakura never finished her sentence. All that she could feel was the strong impact on her cheek and her face turning to her right side. It was such a loud sound that it even made the birds fly away from the trees. Even Yumiko's eyes widened and kept silent. Tears flowing down of her face, Sakura's hand trembled as it went to touch her cheek._

"_HEAR THIS STRAIGHT! DON'T CALL YUMIKO A BITCH! CAUSE YOU'RE THE FUCKING BITCH!" He said. "And the part when I said I loved you, was a **LIE**. I've never loved you and never will." He said, his eyes glaringly cold and with anger._

_Now…why…? Why does it hurt…hurt so much?! Like I'm in hell…or something. He said he never loved me…so…I guess so…ughh…WHY DOES IT HURT SO BADLY?!!?! _

_Sakura kept quiet. Her bangs covered her eyes and Syaoran could see a couple of tears flowing down. A few seconds later, Sakura ran. Ran away from the school and her ex-fiancee. She just found out too. There were people staring at the scene, including their school's. She noticed Tomoyo and Machiko glaring furiously at Syaoran and Yumiko. Yumiko just gave a small smile and dragged Syaoran into school._

_Cause Sakura just found out…that Syaoran Li dumped her **AND**_

_Syaoran Li had just **SLAPPED** her._

**Chapter 11**: Nowhere to be found

* * *

After that horrible incident between Sakura and Syaoran, students in school started whispering and starting rumors about how Syaoran slapped his ex-fiancee, Sakura. Of course, Syaoran ignored this including Yumiko.

But it was bad enough for Tomoyo and Machiko. Tomoyo was Sakura's best friend, and everyone knows Syaoran is going to suffer. Machiko is Yumiko's ex-best friend and who knows what she's going to do to her.

Tomoyo, during lunch break, couldn't contact Sakura anywhere. She glared directly at Syaoran, who was with Yumiko, sitting a couple of seats away. Syaoran knew this and tried his best to ignore it. Yumiko glared back at Tomoyo, trying to tell her that 'what's done is done' look.

Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore with all these rumors and whispering around her. She did NOT like it one BIT that they are talking stuff about Sakura behind her back. That was what a best friend should do. Stand up for her best friend while she's not here yet. She stood up quickly, knocking off the chair. Eriol, who happens to be entering the classroom, notices this. Tomoyo quickly walks to Syaoran, who turns around as he hears heavy stomping. Yumiko held onto Syaoran.

Tomoyo glares at him coldly and deadly. She took his collar and pulled him up and glares at him right in the eye. Well, a lot of people were in shock. Who knew Tomoyo had this kind of strength in her?

"Listen up you freaking bastard. What you did to Sakura, I'll never **_EVER_** forgive you. You hurt her feelings and that slap, how **_could_** you?!?!" She yelled at him. Syaoran looked back at her emotionless.

"I don't really care if you forgive me or not. I'm just telling the truth. You heard me before. Everyone did."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!?! I don't know your feelings that are inside you right now. Only you do and you could use them to solve this problem with Sakura." She said and pointed to his chest, which meant his heart. Syaoran looked at her with disgust.

"Who the hell are you to judge me? You're not my mother!" He yelled back. Yumiko tried to break them up.

"This argument's not worth it. Let's go Syao-kun." She said and started to urge him. Syaoran glanced at her and sighed. He pushed away Tomoyo roughly.

"This talk's over." He says and walks away. Tomoyo couldn't help it. She cried. Tears pouring over her face and then dropped to the ground.

Why? Why does this have to happen? Sakura's the one in pain, not her. But she, Tomoyo was crying for Sakura. She was always the one who stood up for Sakura whenever Sakura was bullied. How could Sakura's fiancee do this?! Why?

A loud sound can be heard. Tomoyo looked up from the ground to see what's going on. Her tears made it blurry to see what happened. But she knew perfectly what happened. Eriol Hiiragizawa, **_punched_** Syaoran Li. **_Right in the face_**.

Eriol's eyes showed all kinds of emotion. Sadness, Pity, including anger and hatred. Syaoran was on the floor wiping away the blood on his face. He turned to look at Eriol.

"What the fuck is your problem Li? What has gotten into you? You may be my cousin but you've gone FAR above the line!! You don't say things like that to Tomoyo! And the one in pain is not us! It's YOU and SAKURA! Whatever that slut said to you would be one thing, but is it that worth it? Worth it for you to do something like slapping your own fiancee just to betray her? Hurt her like no one else would? You, Syaoran Li, you are one fucking asshole and you'll go down like one."

Tomoyo was shocked. Including everyone else in the classroom and the hallway. Hell, even Syaoran was shocked. This wasn't the Eriol Hiiragizawa they knew. The kind and sweet gentleman who would never swear in his life. The person who would never EVER say a person's last name that coldly.

Syaoran got over this and slowly stood up.

"Like I said…it's over. This is none of your business. Get.Out.Of.The.Way." He said, raising his face to Eriol's. Sapphire versus Amber. Both were eyes of anger. Eriol moved out of the way.

"Do whatever you want. You'll regret it." He said and walked over to Tomoyo, who was still on the ground. Syaoran scoffed and walked out, followed by Yumiko who gave a little glance at Eriol and Tomoyo, then left completely. Eriol noticed her dried tears and sighed. He pulled her up.

"What..just happened?" She mumbled. Eriol gave a little smile.

"That…was what Syaoran deserved. I figured he's doing this for Sakura, trying to save her from what's going to happen if he doesn't do something about it." Tomoyo turned to look at Eriol.

"What do you mean? Are you saying he slapped her on purpose?" She said, her eyes staring at him. Eriol gave a smile and took her hand. He took her outside the hallway.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. I can tell that he still loves Sakura, although he's too shy to admit it. But then, his eyes are telling me to yell at him more because _she's_ there and if she sees us two smiling and giving pats on the back, she'll know what's going on."

"She…is that slut?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol nodded.

"She's the one who threatened him. So it's someone's job to save him."

"…it's Sakura, isn't it?"

"Yes…it's her job…to save him from Yumiko."

"…" Tomoyo looked back at Eriol with a bright face.

"Let's go find Sakura-chan ne?" She asked. Eriol gave her a shocked look and then smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

"What? Sakura didn't go to school?" Fujitaka said through the phone in shock. Touya, who was downstairs watching TV, started listening.

"_Yes. Sakura-chan hasn't come to school at all…did she go home_?" Tomoyo's voice asked worriedly. Fujitaka looked around worriedly.

"No…I'm afraid not. Where could she have gone? What about Syaoran?"

"_Can we not talk about him Uncle?...I don't want to talk about that guy…_"

"Why not? Syaoran IS Sakura's fiancee. So why not?"

"…"

"Tomoyo…tell me."

"_He's willing to break the engagement between them._" Fujitaka's eyes widened. Did he hear her say that correctly?!?

"_And he slapped her hard in front of the whole school_." Fujitaka frowned.

"Thank you Tomoyo. I'll talk to Yelan about this." He said and hanged up.

"Touya, go out and look for Sakura. She's gone missing." He said. Touya almost went through a heart attack.

"What the hell?!? Why? What happened?!" He asked, quickly standing up and fetching his jacket. Fujitaka whispered, loud enough that Touya could hear.

"Syaoran wants to break the engagement with Sakura." Touya's rage started.

"That GAKI…I TOLD HIM…THAT--" Fujitaka stopped him.

"Do not use that language here in this house, Touya." Touya instantly shut up. "But somehow…Syaoran slapped her hard in front of the whole school."

"Oh my god…I'm SO going to KILL that GAKI…" He mumbled as he quickly went out the house. Fujitaka sighed. What has happened between them? Things were going to good between them too.

In an unknown place, there lies a girl who has auburn hair and emerald eyed girl. Her knees are close to her chest and her arms are wrapped around her legs. The girl's cheek was dark red, still sore from pain. You could see dried tears and her eyes are covered by her bangs.

"…I want to die…" She whispered to the wind. "…Someone precious hurt me so badly…that it makes me want to die…" She whispered some more and more new tears appears, flowing down her cheek.

"When is this going to end…?!?" She said as she screamed out her pain and listens as her own voice echos, as she notice that no one was there, no one to talk to about her pain. This made her more sad and soon after she buried her head and cried more and more.

* * *

**Chapter 11 end**

Please review or I won't finish the endingg. Now clickie on that purple button.


	12. The Tears won't stop

**A Love Story**- By Aneko-chan

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura is a 16 year old tomboy and a very beautiful one. Even though she was a tomboy, the whole male population would swoon around her and would ask her out. She rejects them. But then one day her father tells her that she's engaged to a certain boy called Li Syaoran.

**Disclaimer:** CCS does not belong to me. Clamp does.

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:** HyPeR-mAtIc 24-7, Latin Cherry, iheartanimex3, sakusyao, kiwiwierdo, -Kori Kage Tenshi-, romancerox, ffgirl-07, waitingforjudgement, coreagurl, misunderstandings, YingLang4eva, Musette Fujiwara, lil cherry blossom wolf, Royal Cerulean, lidoOl ashun sweetie, Rayoshi Yazuki, Jack, pitbull-owner, Aenaisaigo no Tenshi, Dr. Vorlon, kawaiiseeker987, 696kawii baka696, LadyAkina, xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx, Sakura, Liberty's Lie, Mystical-Dreamer57, jenjengal, ran, SnowCharms, TamoumatheStarWarrior, RushI-LoVe-StAr, To'xx'y., asirence, cherry blossom petals, Gothic Nekojin, BlueMeterorGirl, kenshinlover2002, lady raiah, fluffielurver, cherriblossomxz, pyscho-pyro-shrink, Shadow Of A Good Girl, SPAngelz, Hanii-chan, Butterfle, kzeL08, LunaHilary, Shinki, anonymous, Stormyz, rawritskim, mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11, krn5rul3, Lil-BabYAnG3L, Mystical-Dreamer57, aeysa, kimmygoldenangel, ty1319311, Nikkki TwlightMoonBeams, Yuna Tsukishiro, XFNET, Rebel Sk8er of CA, Azurana K., kinomotoblossom, takari love, Sakatrina90, AnimeDream3r, Tite Titi87, BananasRgood4u, MISSY ANONYMOUS, KinomotoXSakura

**A/N:** Well, thank you for the reviews. For those of you who doesn't want it to end soon, you got your wish. It doesn't end until a couple of chapters. Maybe this story'll last until chapter 15 or 16. But until then, I hope you all read this chapter and review what you think! But if you want to chat with me, I'm always on AIM. Or either email me. I get lonely these days. xD

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 11:**

_In an unknown place, there lies a girl who has auburn hair and emerald eyed girl. Her knees are close to her chest and her arms are wrapped around her legs. The girl's cheek was dark red, still sore from pain. You could see dried tears and her eyes are covered by her bangs. _

"…_I want to die…" She whispered to the wind. "…Someone precious hurt me so badly…that it makes me want to die…" She whispered some more and more new tears appears, flowing down her cheek. _

"_When is this going to end…?!?" She said as she screamed out her pain and listens as her own voice echos, as she notice that no one was there, no one to talk to about her pain. This made her more sad and soon after she buried her head and cried more and more._

**Chapter 12: The Tears Won't Stop**

* * *

Touya ran back and forth Tomoeda searching for Sakura. He panted and searched for her hours and hours. It's been 5 hours already, 8 PM at night.

_Where could she be? That gaki must've done something really awful to her to make her disappear for a full day. And it seems that he didn't come home either. If I see him, I'll RIP his guts out and FEED him to the dogs. He deserves it. _

Touya snarled angrily. Where in the world could she be?! It's getting cold too. It's almost winter and Sakura's only in her school uniform. Touya got worried.

"Where in the world could she be?!?!" He muttered to himself until his eyes widened.

_She could've went **there**…_ He thought and quickly went into his car and drove as fast as he can.

* * *

Syaoran was at Yumiko's house. He knew he couldn't go back to Sakura's house or else he'll be beaten by her older brother or even scolded by her father. If his mother finds out…he shivered. He didn't even want to know what'll she do to him.

But…now…it just happened in a second. He never knew that he could slap someone this hard before. He stared at his hand as it trembled. He quickly used his other hand to stop the trembling when Yumiko entered with a cup of water.

"Here. You've been under a lot of stress. Here's a cup of water." She said sitting down besides him. Syaoran took it and took a sip. Yumiko started talking.

"I…never knew you would do that." She said. Syaoran looked at her.

"Do what?"

"Slap her."

"Oh."

"I guess you really did take it that seriously huh?"

"…I slapped her too hard." Yumiko looked at Syaoran.

"From the looks of it, you haven't slapped a girl in your life, haven't you?" Syaoran shook his head.

"It…was my first time…and it also had to be my fiancee too." He said. Yumiko sighed.

"What's done is done. Hey, now you're supposed to be dating me. You should be happy." She said. Syaoran looked at her.

"Why? Why should I be happy? You're the one who said..said **_that_** to me." Yumiko scoffed.

"And I meant it too." She said. Syaoran glared at her.

"Don't you do anything to her or else!" He shouted at her.

"Or else what then?"

"I'll go after **_you_**." He said coldly and walked up the stairs. Yumiko frowned.

"Don't worry. If you won't betray me, then I won't do anything." She whispered.

* * *

Tomoyo called Eriol. She was in her limo, searching for Sakura.

"Did you find her yet?" She asked worriedly.

"_No. Do you know anywhere she could've gone to_?" He asked. Tomoyo thought a bit until her eyes widened.

"She could've went there."

"_Where_?"

"…her mother's grave." She quickly turned to the driver.

"Quickly! To the cemetery!" She said. Eriol quickly looked around for a taxi. But then, there was not one taxi passing by. He sighed. Guess he'll have to run. So he did.

* * *

Sakura, was lying her back on the tombstone of her mother's. Whenever Sakura gets depressed, she would always go to her mother's tombstone to talk. Even if her mother's gone. Sakura shivered.

"It's getting cold…everyone'll be worried about me…" She muttered. She wiped the remaining tears away and looked at the dark sky with determined eyes.

"Alright! Now that my depression's gone, I'll start a new life without that idiot! He's gone, never to appear again in a special place in my heart." She grinned and then gave a sneeze. Someone clapped. She turned around to see Touya, smirking like always.

"Great job saying that two sentence speech. Now let's get you home, everyone's worried about you." He said. Sakura grinned.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry for causing so much trouble." She said. Touya ruffled her hair.

"I heard he slapped you." Sakura eyes widened and then closed her eyes.

"Yeah. So what? It didn't hurt that much. Besides, if I ever see him again, I'm going to--" She couldn't finish it cause Touya pulled her onto him and hugged her.

"If you want to cry, you can." He said. Sakura's eyes widened and closed her eyes.

"Sorry, I can't." She said. This made Touya look at Sakura with weird eyes.

"What do you mean by you can't?" Sakura looked up at him, grinning tomboyishly.

"I wasted all my tears already on him. Nothing you can do about it." She said. Touya's eyes widened and then softened.

"Come on. Let's go home. Dad's waiting for us." He said. Sakura nodded happily and walked after him.

"W-WAIT!!" Sakura and Touya turn around to see Tomoyo and Eriol, panting.

"SAKURA-CHANNN!" Tomoyo wailed out as she ran to hug Sakura tightly. Sakura tried to tell Tomoyo that she couldn't breathe but no words came out.

"I was worried about you!! Don't do that to me AGAIN! You got that?!" She said. Sakura's face turned red.

"Tomoyo, I think you're choking her." Eriol pointed out as Tomoyo looked at Sakura and quickly let go.

"Gomen ne Sakura-chan! I couldn't help myself…I was so worried about you that I couldn't eat anything.." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." She said and looked at Eriol. "And you too Eriol." Eriol smiled.

"No problem. I'm just glad to see you okay." He said. Touya coughed.

"Can we just go now? It's getting cold." He said. All three of them left, giggling and smiling.

* * *

The next day of school…

Sakura enters by herself, in her school uniform quietly and sits down on her desk. This is the first time she's ever on time to class so she's proud. She sits down quietly waiting for Tomoyo and Eriol to appear. At first, she thought she heard whispering around her and shrugged it away. Until she heard the whispering more clearly.

"Hey, isn't that Kinomoto Sakura?"

"Yeah, she's the one who got dumped and slapped by Li Syaoran."

"She must've been very upset…" Sakura glared at the group of people who whispered to each other. The group of girls shivered and quickly left the room. Sakura sighed. She already got over it, why was with it the rumors?

She heard someone enter the room. She quickly turned around to look who it was, thinking it was Tomoyo. But she guessed wrong. It was…

Li Syaoran.

Tears forming in her eyes, Sakura blinks in order for them to keep them in. She's not going to cry. She gave up already. Or did she? Maybe she thinks she does, but her heart wouldn't let her. What does it want from her? Sakura and Syaoran's eyes met.

One with pure hatred and one without emotions.

**End of Chapter 12**

* * *

Okay, this is the end of this chapter. I'm going to start on Chapter 13 now okay? So nowwwww reviewww or I won't continue. X3


	13. I thought you loved me

**A Love Story** by Aneko-chan

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura is a 16 year old tomboy and a very beautiful one. Even though she was a tomboy, the whole male population would swoon around her and would ask her out. She rejects them. But then one day her father tells her that she's engaged to a certain boy called Li Syaoran.

**Disclaimer:** CCS does not belong to me.

**A/N:** I would like to thank all of you reviewers for reviewing and liking my story. First of all, I got tired and there's so many reviewers that I didn't want to type down everyone. X.x Anyways, for those of you too impatient, sorry because I had a lot of finals and midterms and projects to do so I had like no time to finish this darn chapter. But now I do since tests are damn over and I'm so happy. Don't worry, this isn't the ending chapter. Three or two more chapters left I think. Who knows? Maybe there'll be an epilogue too. xP Well, enjoy chapter 13!

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 12:**

"_Hey, isn't that Kinomoto Sakura?"_

"_Yeah, she's the one who got dumped and slapped by Li Syaoran."_

"_She must've been very upset…" Sakura glared at the group of people who whispered to each other. The group of girls shivered and quickly left the room. Sakura sighed. She already got over it, why was with it the rumors?_

_She heard someone enter the room. She quickly turned around to look who it was, thinking it was Tomoyo. But she guessed wrong. It was…_

_Li Syaoran._

_Tears forming in her eyes, Sakura blinks in order for them to keep them in. She's not going to cry. She gave up already. Or did she? Maybe she thinks she does, but her heart wouldn't let her. What does it want from her? Sakura and Syaoran's eyes met._

_One with pure hatred and one without emotions._

**Chapter 13: I thought you loved me**

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other for a couple of seconds and silence erupted between them. Until someone decides to say something.

"Good morning Kinomoto." He said coldly. Sakura flinched when he said her last name.

"Good morning to you too _Li_." She said it back twice as cold. Syaoran flinched even more but Sakura didn't notice it.

"I hope that you can forget about that slap. That was an accident." He said. Sakura quickly turned to him and glared harshly.

"That didn't look like an accident _Li_." She hissed at him.

"…Well then, it doesn't matter anymore. Cause it's the past."

"It was only a day ago!!" She said angrily. He shrugged and walked to his seat. A few minutes later, all the students entered the class and Sakura and Syaoran kept quiet. This happened till lunch time.

Sakura was sitting down on her favorite lunch seat in the cafeteria. Tomoyo was sitting with Eriol across of Sakura. Machiko noticed them and walked up to them and smiled.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" She asked. Sakura smiled back.

"Sure. No problem." She said. Machiko sat down next to Sakura.

"I'm going to try to talk to Yumiko about yesterday's incident today." Machiko said. Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol looked up shocked at her.

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked. Machiko scoffed.

"Like I was ever scared of her. She's just a bossy and a fucking slut wearing all those revealing clothes and never noticed she was even one."

"But…I'm already over it." Sakura said softly. Machiko looked at Sakura in shock.

"But didn't you like him? You're already over him that fast?" She asked.

Sakura knew that she wasn't over him yet. She's doing her best to forget him. And she grinned and nodded to Machiko.

"Yup! I'm over him!" She said. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other worriedly. Eriol looked at Machiko.

"Machiko, I was hoping you'd do me and Tomoyo a favor." He said. Machiko looked at Eriol.

"Sure. What is it?" She asked.

"…it's not right to talk in public." He said. Sakura looked at Eriol weirdly.

"Why not? We're all friends right? Shouldn't we listen? Maybe we can all help out." She asked. Eriol shook his head.

"Sorry Sakura. This is a personal matter." He said and soon after Tomoyo, Eriol and Machiko went to talk leaving Sakura by herself.

* * *

On the other side of the lunchroom sat Syaoran, Yumiko and her friends. Yumiko snickered as she saw Eriol, Machiko and Tomoyo walk away from Sakura, leaving her alone.

"Aww Kinomoto is alone. Looks like her friends dumped her." She said. Her friends laughed along. Syaoran turned his head slightly to take a look at Sakura.

_She looks depressed…I've never seen her like that before_ He thought. Yumiko looked at him quietly.

"Something on your mind?" She asked. Syaoran shook his head.

"No. Nothing." He said and turned around. Yumiko looked at Sakura for a second and turned around also.

Sakura sighed. For once, she's upset. She didn't want them to help her with her problems. She can solve them by herself. She played around with her food for a while until Tomoyo, Eriol and Machiko came back.

Sakura forced a smile.

"So…what did you guys talked about?" She asked. All three of them looked at each other and then looked back at Sakura.

"Nothing much." Eriol said and gave a smile. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Yeah right. Then why not talk about it in front of her?

"Um…okay." She said and threw away her food. Machiko looked at Sakura.

"You're not eating your food?" Sakura shook her head.

"I'm…not hungry." She mumbled. She took a glance at Yumiko's table and noticed Syaoran actually _**smiling**_ and _**laughing**_. Along with Yumiko. Sakura's eyes widened.

_I __**MUST**__ be dreaming. This cannot be happening. Ugh…I don't feel so well… _Sakura groaned and rubbed her forehead for a while. Tomoyo gave her a melancholy look.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay? You look a bit pale all of a sudden." She said. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm okay…just a bit dizzy I guess…I'll go get my jacket…" She said and once she stood up and took at least two steps, she dropped down on the floor and fainted. Machiko, Eriol and Tomoyo quickly got up and ran to the unconscious Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Wake up! Don't die on meeee!!" Tomoyo yelled out, tears about to pour. Machiko felt Sakura's forehead and then looked at Tomoyo and Eriol.

"She's got a very bad fever. She's burning up fast. We better take her to the nurse quickly." She said. Eriol nodded and carried Sakura piggyback style. Tomoyo quickly followed. Machiko gave a glare to the people at Yumiko's table who were staring and left the cafeteria.

* * *

"How is she, doctor?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. The nurse shook her head.

"If she's this sick, she should've stayed home. She's going to need a full day's rest and some medicine in order to get better." She said. Eriol stayed outside the Nurse's office with Machiko. Tomoyo looked back at the unconscious Sakura.

"…" She turned back to the nurse.

"Thank you doctor, we'll come visit her soon." She said and gave a polite bow. The nurse nodded her head.

"I'll contact you once she wakes up." Tomoyo nods and walks out the door and stares at the other two.

"…so…now what?" Eriol asked. Machiko turned her head towards him.

"I'll go settle this now with Yumiko since Sakura's unconscious. Don't want her upset now do we?" She asked. Tomoyo and Eriol shook their heads. Machiko gave a small smirk as she walked away from them.

* * *

Yumiko laughed as she walked down the street by herself.

"If she was sick, she shouldn't have came to school! She just made a big fool of herself!" She said out loud, giving a big grin. Syaoran has went back home.

"Can't you shut the fuck up? You're being noisy." Yumiko glared at the person who said that. Her eyes widened.

"Machiko?!" And there she was, pissed off and right in front of her. Machiko slowly walked towards her while Yumiko took a step back.

"Damn right that's me. You should just shut that big mouth of yours before someone shut it for you." She said. Yumiko glares.

"You dare?" Machiko scoffed.

"Who wouldn't? I bet even Li would too if he had the chance. Too bad he's a guy who doesn't hit girls." She said. Yumiko shook her head in anger.

"He can't! He loves me! Why else would he be my boyfriend?!" Machiko gave a laugh.

"Funny funny Yumiko. How funny can you get? He doesn't love you at all. You _threatened _him with Sakura so you can get him for yourself. It doesn't matter. His heart doesn't belong to you so just stop it."

"N-NO I didn't! I didn't threaten him! He came onto me himself! Don't believe me! Fine!"

"You know, you've changed a lot Yumiko. You're not the kind and caring girl I once knew. You've become conceited, slutty, mean, unsensitive to others. Just what happened to you five years ago?"

"…nothing happened. I've changed because I wanted to. So just beat it. _Loser_." Machiko sighed.

"Ya know, I hate doing this to you. But…you deserve it. No one will help you now." She said and walked closer to Yumiko. Yumiko gave a glare and took a step back.

"What're you going to do? I'm going to shout. I'm really going to shout!" She said. Machiko rolled her eyes.

"I think you should stop. People won't help even if you shout since you're wearing such slutty clothes." Machiko leaned to Yumiko and gave her a cold hearted glare.

"From now on, I, Machiko, will never be your best friend or friend again!!" She said and then punched Yumiko in the face. Yumiko fell down holding her nose, which started to bleed.

"AHHHHHHHH!!! YOU FUCKING BROKE MY NOSE!!! I'M GOING TO SUE!!" She screamed. Machiko scoffed and turned her back away from her.

"You don't even have the money to sue, you fucking bimbo. You deserve what you get." She said coldly and walked away.

_You got what you wished for, Eriol and Tomoyo. Somehow, I feel so much better myself._ She thought and smiled to herself greatly.

* * *

Sakura, meanwhile, came home with her father, who drove her back.

"…I'll go upstairs now." She said to her father. Fujitaka nodded.

"I'll get you something to drink okay?" He asked her. She nodded. Once she got up to her room, she jumped onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She was about to fall asleep until her cell phone started to ring. She didn't bother to look at the caller and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?..." She asked quietly.

"_Sakura?" _Sakura stopped. Her eyes widened. It was the one voice she didn't want to hear, especially in the phone.

"…why are you calling me?" She asked.

"…_my mom told me to call you and told me to apologize for the…incident." _Sakura gave a frown.

"Ah…so your mother scolded you eh?" She asked.

"_Yeah but still, you should know that our relationship is never going to be what it was before." _Sakura could feel tears coming from her eyes again. She did not want him to hear her cry. But she couldn't stop it. She let out a sob.

"_Sakura?...are you…crying?" _

"You're…saying my first name again…" She said between sobs.

"_Oh…well, we're still friends right? Well…not inside of school…but.." _Sakura couldn't help it. She cried even more.

"I thought you loved me…" She said, sobbing. Syaoran didn't say anything. "I…really really thought you loved me…"

"…_I really do." _Sakura's eyes widened. She stood up.

"What…?" Not believing what he just said.

"…_I really do love you Sakura." _

"B-But why would you-"? She asked, stuttering half way. But he has already hung up. She took the phone slowly off her ear and looked at it.

"…what does he mean…why is he confusing me so badly?" She asked angrily to herself and threw the cell phone to the wall. She then put her hands to her head and screamed out loud.

* * *

**Okay….this is the end of Chapter 13. I believe there will be two more chapters and an Epilogue. I'm starting chapter 14 shortly. Please review and press the little purple button there. LOL.**


	14. The Truth

**A Love Story** by Aneko-chan

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura is a 16 year old tomboy and a very beautiful one. Even though she was a tomboy, the whole male population would swoon around her and would ask her out. She rejects them. But then one day her father tells her that she's engaged to a certain boy called Li Syaoran.

**Disclaimer:** CCS does not belong to me.

**A/N: **I was looking forward to this chapter lol. Hope I get reviews for this chapter o.O

**Chapter 14: The Truth **

**--**

Sakura couldn't sleep at all. She had been thinking the whole night about what he meant. What he said. Was this his plan or something? To get her confused like a complete maniac? Did he want her dead? She wanted to hear it out of him. The truth. What's he trying to do?

…

As she walked to school, Tomoyo ran to Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHANN!" Sakura looked up in shock.

"Is there something the matter? Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo panted and panted.

"…Yumiko's not in school today!" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"…so? Do I look like I care?" Tomoyo shook her head.

"T-that's not all! Rumor has it, she broke her nose!" Sakura blinked and then let out a laugh.

"Are you serious? That bimbo got her nose broke? How the hell did she do that? Fell down the stairs?" She wiped a tear off of her eye as she continued walking. Tomoyo followed.

"Eh…well…Machiko-chan did it." Sakura stopped and looked directly at Tomoyo.

"Machiko-san?" Tomoyo looked around.

"Well…it was what me and Eriol asked her to do to Yumiko the next time she sees her…" Sakura eyed her.

"…go on."

"We asked Machiko to…give Yumiko a beating. Unfortunately, Machiko-chan only gave Yumiko a punch in the face." Sakura looked away and continued to walk.

"So that's what happened.'' Tomoyo gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant that time when you three talked in secret leaving me behind in the cafeteria yesterday." Tomoyo caught up with Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I thought you wouldn't like the idea so we asked her secretly." Sakura gave a snicker.

"Are you kidding me? I would _SO_ like the idea! That bimbo needed to be taught a lesson." She smiled at Tomoyo. "But that's no reason to keep this from me. Aren't we best friends and cousins?" Tomoyo sniffled.

"I…I'M SO SORRY SAKURA-CHAN!" She cried as she hugged Sakura as tight as she could.

"Tomoyo…you..can stop now." She said, choking and turning blue at the same time. Tomoyo quickly let go.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Tomoyo smiled. Sakura smiled back.

_I'm not okay. Not after that stupid confession of his. _She thought silently. _I'm going to give that jerk a piece of my mind! _

But when she saw him walking to class in school, she stopped. It seems she can't give him a piece of her mind. Yet. She blushed as she remembered last night's incident. She shook her head. She can't do this. He hurt her enough. She's supposed to be over him. Over…him.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay? Or is your fever still here?!" She asked as she quickly put her hand to her forehead. Sakura sighed.

"I'm okay Tomoyo-chan. There's no need to worry about me." She walked into the classroom. Her emerald eyes skimmed through the class until she locked eyes with amber eyes. She glared at him and then took her seat along with Tomoyo.

Syaoran frowned as she glared at him. Did he do something wrong? Not that he can think of it. Or probably what he said last night.

…

It's a good thing Yumiko's not here today. After hearing the rumors, even _he_ couldn't believe his ears. He almost laughed in front of her friends. Which is not good.

He thought of what she said last time.

--

"_You know, haven't Kinomoto-san been in danger a couple of times before? And I wonder how that could've happened." Syaoran's eyes widened and quickly glared at her._

"_Don't tell me that it's-" Yumiko stopped his sentence._

"_So what if it's me? I didn't do anything wrong. She's not going to die just because of those incidents." _

"_INCIDENTS? Are you crazy? Or are you on crack? You almost KILLED her!! Did you know she couldn't swim? And you pushed her off the cliff!" Yumiko scoffed._

"_That girl probably lied. She can swim. She's faking." _

"_Oh I don't think she's faking." Yumiko looked at him._

"…_continue to be with her and we'll see what happens in the future." Syaoran glared at her._

"_You wouldn't dare." Yumiko flicked a piece of her hair back._

"_Oh I would. But…if you start to go out with me, then they'll be free of danger." Syaoran gave her a suspicious look._

"_They?" Yumiko pretended to be surprised._

"_Oh my! I didn't tell you? If you continue being with her or have any secret affairs with her, not Kinomoto, but everyone around you will be in danger. Including your family, future father in law and brother in law. Oh Syao-kun, don't glare at me like that. I'm the kind of person who wants people to listen to her. Do you get it. Syao-kun?" _

"…_what kind of danger are you talking about?" _

"_The kind where they can die and I'm not talking about being in the hospital injured or recovering from wounds. I mean die as in 'they will die'." _

"…_So all you want is for me to go out with you and dump Sakura?" Yumiko whistled lightly._

"_Somewhat. Listen here Li Syaoran. I don't want you anywhere near Kinomoto once we do go out. I don't want you talking to her unless it's either for homework or related to school. If you can do something like that, no one's going to be hurt. Okay?" Syaoran's eyes gave her a deathly glare._

"…_fine. If I hear anything about my family getting into an accident or Sakura, you're dead. Got it?" Yumiko grinned._

"_Then you got yourself a deal." _

--

He sighed. It's painful to be not near her. Being her enemy is weird enough but for him to say something like that last night is way too overboard. He hopes he has a chance today to tell her what he meant. The bell rang and everyone got up and left. He looked around and noticed Sakura was staring at him.

"…what?" Sakura looked calm.

"What the hell do you mean 'I really do love you'?" Syaoran sighed and ruffled his messy hair.

"Now's not the time to talk about this." He said and left the entrance. He stopped when he heard Sakura's reply.

"Then we'll talk about this after school! I'm going to wait for you so you'll not escape. I want to know the truth. I want to know why." Syaoran didn't look back. He left the classroom and proceeded to his next class. Sakura frowned.

_Stupid attitude of his_. She walked out as well, proceeding to her next class.

--

Machiko smiled the whole day. Many people had wondered why. Machiko rarely smiles the whole day and doing that made people shiver.

Machiko noticed Eriol and Tomoyo. She ran happily to them.

"Hey!" Both the teenagers noticed her and smiled back.

"Wow you seem really happy." Eriol said. Tomoyo grinned.

"You're probably happy that you actually punched Yumiko in the face." Machiko put her hands to her waist.

"Of course! Who wouldn't? I mean, I feel like a completely different person!" Eriol looked at her and then at the people.

"I think that's why the people around you were staring at you like your weird." Machiko scoffed.

"Who cares what others think? As long as something good happens, people'll smile no matter their personality." Tomoyo nodded.

"True." Machiko looked around.

"By the way, where's Sakura?" Tomoyo smiled.

"She said she had something to do after school so she couldn't walk home with us." Machiko nodded.

"Then let's walk home then shall we?" All three teenagers smiled happily as they chatted about random things.

--

Sakura waited until her three friends had left the school. She made sure that a particular chestnut haired fellow hasn't left the school yet. As they left, she went to search for him. How hard can it be to find a tall and handsome guy? It took her a couple of minutes to find him. He was preparing to leave.

"Wait!" Syaoran turned around as he stopped before the entrance.

"What?" Sakura glared at him.

"Don't 'what' me! You know why I'm here." Syaoran looked away as he pushed open the front doors. Sakura followed.

"What? You're here to go to school. Aren't I right?" Sakura glared at him once more.

"Yes but that's another thing. I need to know why you said that!" Syaoran scoffed.

"Save that for later. I told you, now's not the time." He said as he left the school and is on his way home. Sakura followed him.

"I'm not going home until you tell me why!" Syaoran stopped for a moment and glared at her.

"Did I ever tell you that you are a very annoying person?" Sakura smirked.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you did." Syaoran growled at her and continued to walk.

"Leave me alone." He said. _I can't tell her right now._

"No I won't! I said, I'm not going home until you tell me why and that means I'm going to follow you everywhere!" Syaoran stopped towards a red light. He sighed.

"Your dad and brother will be worried if you don't go home." Sakura scoffed.

"They'll understand. So then, why won't you tell me? Are you trying to kill me with words or something? If that's your plan, you've done a very good job with that." Syaoran stared at her.

"…" Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"Why aren't you answering me? WHY? I don't get what you're thinking! First you said you never loved me, then a couple days later, you said you always loved me! Is this supposed to be some kind of trick? Because if it is, I HATE IT! I HATE YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU LI SYAORAN!"

"Can you shut up? You have such a big mouth." He said, looking towards the red light which is quickly turning to green light. Once green light, he started to walk across the street. Sakura stopped him in the middle of walking.

"I…hate you so much that it hurts! I love you so much but I can't seem to hate you…" She said silently, tears forming. Syaoran stared at her and then his eyes softened. He held onto Sakura's shoulders.

"Sakura…the truth is…Yumiko…she threatened me with your life and others." He said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me the reason why you dumped me and everything is because of that?" Syaoran looked away. Sakura glared and pouted.

"You're such a baka." Syaoran turned to her.

"…what?"

"I called you a baka. That's what. Even if that ugly bimbo threatened you or others, so what? We all can try our best to protect each other. Not hurt each other. Isn't that what fiancées do?" She asked as she smiled. Syaoran tilted his head.

"Sakura…when did you become this soft?" Sakura blinked.

"Are you trying to say I was a violent person then?" Syaoran nodded. Sakura laughed.

"I still am! Baka, you should know that best." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Alright already, I'll go dump Yumiko and come back to you already happy, _sweetie_?" Sakura glared at him.

"No name calling." Syaoran frowned.

"Then what's the point in going back to being fiancées?" Sakura turned away.

"It feels weird." Syaoran smirked behind her.

"Well get used to it." Sakura turned crimson red. Although she's glad he doesn't see her blush, it's still embarrassing to be called 'sweetie' in public places.

"…Sakura." Sakura blinked as she stared at Syaoran. His face is now serious as he looked at something…or someone. She followed his gaze and glared.

"Yumiko." Syaoran said. Yumiko stood there, on the sidewalk with a bandage on her nose. Watching them. Her crimson eyes glared at them both.

"You broke the deal Syaoran. I trusted you." Sakura looked at Syaoran.

"What deal?" Syaoran shook his head.

"It's nothing." Yumiko shifted her gaze to Sakura.

"You. You're the cause of everything. I hate you. You took him away from me." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me? I think it's quite the opposite." Yumiko's eyes glazed.

"I really loved Syaoran. I did all those methods just to get my hands on him. Even if it somewhat also for the money but…I really loved him." Syaoran gave a disgusted look at her.

"You're unbelievable." Yumiko laughed.

"Didn't I say that if you were to end up with Kinomoto again, something bad's going to happen?" Syaoran's grip on Sakura's shoulder tightened. Sakura looked at him worriedly.

"You can't do anything. I'm here and I'll protect her." Sakura looked at Yumiko.

"And I'm here to protect him!" Yumiko frowned and then glared at her.

"This is all your fault. Kinomoto Sakura, you've ruined my life so much I HATE YOU! DIE!" She yelled out as she snapped her fingers. Sakura and Syaoran gave the confused look until they both noticed the green light turned into the red light (which means no walking allowed and they ARE standing in the middle of the road). Once this happened, Yumiko grinned evilly.

"This is going to be your new graveyard, Kinomoto." She said harshly. "I have people willing to help me kill you. Of course I'm paying them." Sakura glared.

"You're on CRACK!" Yumiko scoffed.

"Not really." She said and watched as the car she has assigned to kill Sakura speeded in fast motion towards the couple.

--

Sakura turned around to see what's happening.

She felt hands pushing her out of the way.

She felt tears flowing down as she opened her mouth.

"NO!"

She bumped into Yumiko as both of them fell down into the ground.

**CRASH**

She saw blood. Lots of it. She screamed.

--

**That's the end of Chapter 14. Hope you like it. Please don't try to kill me after you figured out what happened at the end. Review though please! O.o :D**


	15. Reappears

**A Love Story** by Aneko-chan

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura is a 16 year old tomboy and a very beautiful one. Even though she was a tomboy, the whole male population would swoon around her and would ask her out. She rejects them. But then one day her father tells her that she's engaged to a certain boy called Li Syaoran.

**Disclaimer:** CCS does not belong to me.

**A/N: **Okay, this is the last chapter. But don't worry! There's an epilogue :D

**Chapter 15: Reappears**

* * *

A young woman sighed as she looked through the filed documents in front of her. She doesn't know why she suddenly remembered that incident six years ago.

_It feels like yesterday._ She thought as she twirled her pen around her fingers. A knock came from the door.

"Come in." A female came in.

"Ms. Kinomoto, Ms. Daidouji came to see you."

"Bring her in." Sakura smiled. It's been six years since that incident and many things have happened. She's now a beautiful young woman at the age of twenty two and much more mature. Her emerald eyes haven't changed and neither has her hair. She's now the co-president of the Li corporation, in which Yelan has dedicated her company to. Before, it was dedicated to her son but her son…Syaoran. Sakura frowned. She missed him. She miss him so much. But now he's dead. She looks up when she heard her door open.

Tomoyo Daidouji, a very beautiful young woman with long elegant hair and her famous amethyst eyes. She has grown more beautiful each year. Sakura smiled.

"Is there something the matter Tomoyo?" Tomoyo shook her head. She reached for something in her purse and gave it to Sakura. Sakura looked at this and smiled.

"So it's finally time eh? Tomoyo-chan is getting married!" Tomoyo blushed.

"Oh stop it Sakura-chan! I came to invite you to be my bridesmaid! Of course you're number one on my guest and family list." She said and added a wink. Sakura laughed.

"Of course I want to be your bridesmaid! If you asked some other person to be your bridesmaid, I would've rushed over to your house demanding some answers!" Tomoyo laughed.

"Eriol is still thinking on who to choose for his best man. But the perfect man would've been..." Tomoyo stopped as she saw Sakura's frown.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to-" Sakura shook her head.

"It's okay Tomoyo-chan. It's been a long time already." Tomoyo gave Sakura a melancholy look.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry. You'll find a new guy who can be like him." Sakura looked away.

"I've decided never to love again."

"…you must love him a lot." Sakura gave a small noticeable smile.

"Mmhmm. He's my first…and last love."

"Even though there are a lot of men chasing after you now, you still refuse to forget him." Sakura shifted her gaze to the picture of when they were teenagers. It was a picture of just Sakura and Syaoran, both glaring at each other. She sighed.

"When Auntie Yelan told me what happened to him, I think…it's over for me."

"…Just what exactly happened to him? You never really told me. That day, when the car crash happened…" Sakura put her head down.

"He saved me from getting killed…instead he gets himself killed." She muttered angrily. Tomoyo stood up and opened the door.

"Ne Sakura-chan, remember that saying I told you? Never give up hope? I hope you never do. And come to my house after work to come try on the bridesmaid dress I made specially for you." She said and left the room. Sakura gave a small smile.

"…Yes. I shouldn't give up hope."

--

"Any good news for me today?"

"Sorry ma'am."

"…that means he's still not awake."

"..We're sorry ma'am. We don't really know when he'll.." The woman stopped him.

"It's okay. It's been like this the past six years. I just hope he'll wake up soon…for her sake."

"Her?" The woman shook her head.

"It's…nothing."

--

Sakura walked out of the Li Corporation building. She shivered. It was winter and it was freezing. She quickly walked up to her car and started the engine.

_First stop, Tomoyo's house. _She thought as she sped away. When in front of Tomoyo's mansion, she pressed the bell. A maid came in and directed her to where Tomoyo is. Tomoyo turned around and smiled happily.

"Sakura-chan! You're here!" She said. Sakura smiled back.

"Of course. I have to come because I want to see that dress that's 'specially' made for me." Tomoyo gave the dress to her.

"Okay! Go there and try it on!" She said and pointed to one of her dressing rooms. Sakura walked in and decided to try it. It was her size and fitted her perfectly. As she turned around to see the dress, she first noticed it's colors. Pink and white as should a bridesmaid's dress should be. She gave a smile. It actually looks nice on her. Well, everything that Tomoyo designs is always beautiful. She went to show Tomoyo.

"Hmm as long as it fits you and you look so beautiful! Sakura-chan, on my wedding, I'm definitely going to do your hair and makeup!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that my job as a bridesmaid to do that to the bride?" Tomoyo pouted.

"Aw come on. We'll have time to do both." She said. Sakura smiled.

"What about Eriol?" Tomoyo's eyes gave a glint.

"Of course he'll have to wear one of my designs!" Sakura laughed.

"Do you think he'll object to it?" Tomoyo gasped.

"Object _me_? His future wife? I don't think so." Sakura turned around.

"Guess it's okay for me to change back now." She said. Tomoyo nodded.

"Keep that for the wedding okay Sakura-chan?" She asked. Sakura waved.

"Yes Tomoyo." She said. Tomoyo laughed.

--

A handsome young man with sapphire eyes and Azure hair picked up his cell phone. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Eriol_." Eriol's smile turned to a frown.

"Yes?" The woman's voice sounds excited.

"_Congratulations on getting married. I've heard from Tomoyo_." Eriol chuckled.

"It's nothing really. Although I am quite happy about it."

"_You _should_ be happy Eriol. Haven't I taught you that before?_" Eriol rolled his eyes.

"I'm just kidding, Aunt Yelan. It's just that I have a weird feeling that Tomoyo is going to make me wear one of her designs on our wedding day." The woman laughed.

"_What do you expect? It is Tomoyo we're talking about_." Eriol smiled.

"Yes." Then the woman's tone changed.

"_Eriol. You made sure Sakura doesn't know that he's still alive right?_" Eriol frowned.

"Of course Aunt Yelan. If she did know, she would've suffered even more due to the impact already, I don't think she'll like it. Actually, she's really hard to see through." The woman sighed.

"_She is indeed. Even I can't see what's she's thinking or not._"

"Let's just hope…he wakes up soon. I really hate it to see Tomoyo and Sakura so sad."

"_Yes…but it's been six years now and not a reaction. Sometimes I think that he's never going to return to us_."

"Aunt Yelan, don't give up hope. I believe he's still fighting this in order to come back. I know he doesn't want to leave us."

"_You're right. Anyways, good night. I'll talk to you some other time._"

"Good night." Eriol said as he hung up. He turned to look at a picture of a group of people, smiling towards the camera. He paid attention to especially one of them. A guy with amber eyes. He sighed.

"Come on dude. Wake up so that you can be my best man! Wake up…for everyone's sake." He said silently as he sat on his bed.

--

Sakura had just came home and she was already so tired. Things at Li Corporation is tiring and became stressful to her. She went to her room and put away the dress into her closet and went downstairs to get a cup of water. She sat on her couch and then opened the television.

"_Yumiko, a woman of twenty two, has committed suicide due to mental issues. Before she died, she has been in the Tomoeda Mental Institution because she had tried to kill people at the age of sixteen_." Sakura's eyes widened and put her cup down and continued to watch and listen.

"_After staying in jail for two years, she has lived her life in the Institution. Her last words were 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry…' after jumping down the twenty four foot building. I wonder what she meant by that_." Sakura gave a sad look.

"She's probably talking about that incident..." She mumbled and closed the TV. Although Yumiko did kill Syaoran, she committed suicide at the end for being sorry about it. Sakura did feel bad for her. She frowned as she put away her cup back into the kitchen and went up the stairs to sleep.

--

A couple of days later, it was the day of Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding. Sakura quickly dressed in the gown that Tomoyo made for her. She put on a jacket and left the house and into her car, hoping to make it on time.

"Tomoyo, you look so beautiful!!" Tomoyo blushed.

"Thank you mother." Sonomi smiled. She put a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Remember to get me some grandchildren okay?" She asked with a wink. Tomoyo blushed even more and stood up.

"Mother!!" Sonomi laughed.

"Alright, I'll stop that." She said. A knock came from the door. Sakura popped in.

"Is Mrs. Tomoyo Hiiragizawa here?" She asked, half snickering. Tomoyo glared at Sakura.

"Do that after the wedding, Sakura." Sakura smiled.

"Fine. You're no fun, Tomoyo." She said. Tomoyo pouted.

"It is my wedding day after all." Sonomi looked at the two.

"Okay, I'm going to check outside." She said and left the two alone.

"Eriol is lucky to have such a beautiful bride like you." Tomoyo laughed.

"I'm flattered enough. You should stop." Sakura almost had tears in her eyes.

"Tomoyo-chan's getting married and leaving me alone!" Tomoyo hugged Sakura.

"Don't worry. Just because I'm married doesn't mean I won't come visit you anymore." Sakura sniffed.

"Really?" Tomoyo nodded.

"Thanks." She said. "Now it's time to prepare the bride for the groom!"

--

"Oh my god." The doctor dropped all his things as he looked into the room where the young man was to be resting. Well, supposedly. The doctor quickly ran into the room to check if what he's really seeing is reality. Unfortunately it is. Two nurses came to see what's happening. The doctor turned to them with a serious look.

"You two! Go contact Miss Yelan and tell her a big problem has occurred!! NOW!" The two nurses quickly scurried away. The doctor turned his head to the empty bed.

"What the hell happened? Was it a person who wanted to kill him? Or a kidnapper? Whoever it is, it's not good for a person in a coma to leave the hospital like this. Especially in the cold…" He told himself.

"Li Syaoran…"

--

The wedding bells rung and the bride has entered. She walked down the aisle, holding onto Fujitaka's arm. As she walked down, she smiled at Eriol, who smiled back. She let go of Sakura's father's arm and then smiled at him and went next to her husband. Sakura stood there, smiling and watching the two. If only someday she would be able to stand there with her love. She shook her head. It's not possible anymore. He's gone, can't be back anymore. As she looked back at reality, the speech was almost done.

"You may now kiss the bride." Eriol leaned forward and kissed Tomoyo as she kissed back. Everyone clapped and some cried. Sakura smiled warmingly. She looked around and also noticed Machiko there. She gave a little wave and Machiko winked. Sakura grinned.

Yelan's phone started to ring. She quickly wiped her tears and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"_Miss Yelan. It-it's..._" She froze.

"What're you calling me for? This has got to be an emergency or else I'm hanging up." The nurse's voice trembled slightly. Yelan noticed something was wrong.

"_...Y-your son…he.."_ Yelan's eyes widened as she heard the story.

"**WHAT?**!" Her voice echoed through the room. Everyone turned to stare at her. Sakura tilted her head.

"Auntie?" She asked. Yelan calmed down and shook her head.

"Nothing dear. It's nothing." She said and lowered her voice.

"What do you mean he's gone?" She asked.

"_W-We don't know! The doctor went to check up on him and then he found out he's gone! We don't know how he or whoever took him to!"_ Yelan dropped down to her seat. Her son…her precious son…

Sakura glanced at Yelan, worried. She sat next to her.

"Auntie, is there something wrong? You look pale." Yelan turned to Sakura.

"It's…nothing dear. You don't need to be worried about me. I'm fine." She said as she stood up again. As soon as Sakura was about to get up, a man at the door came in.

"Kinomoto-san, a man outside came asking for you. He said that you were his _fiancée_." Sakura's eyes widened as everyone else in the room did so too. Yelan dropped her phone as her own eyes widened. Sakura grew angry and walked angrily to the man who said this.

"Are you sure that he's got me mistaken with some other lady?" She asked, glaring at him. The man feared for his life.

"N-no ma'am! He specifically said Kinomoto Sakura!" Sakura fumed. How rude of a man to just call her his fiancée! She stomped through the petrified man and went down the stairs. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at her worriedly. Yelan looked away in shock.

_It couldn't be…_ She thought, shaking her head. _It can't be…_

--

Sakura walked down the stairs, in her pink and white bridesmaid dress. She quickly ran out the door and quickly blurted out.

"Listen you, how _**DARE**_ you call me your fiancée when I'd never even…met…you…before." She stopped right there, on top of another bunch of stairs. She looked down at the man who gave her that heart warming smile. Those familiar amber eyes and messy chestnut hair. How can she forget? She looks at him as her emerald eyes quickly glared at him.

"Do I know you?" The man chuckled.

"I think you do." Sakura's eyes started to get teary eyed.

"You're supposed to be dead!" She blurted out. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm still here aren't I?" Sakura paused for a moment and then pinched her cheek. The man's eyes widened.

"What'd you do that for?" Sakura felt a tear drop down.

"This is a dream…a dream…a dream…" She said, closing her eyes and repeating herself as another tear fell down.

"As you can see, it's not a dream. I'm not dead Sakura." She opened her eyes. She felt more tears making their way to come out as he said her name.

"B-But Auntie Yelan told me that you're dead!" He looked at her with his eyes. She looked away.

"Mother told you that I was dead?" He asked, frowning. Sakura quickly nodded, trying to stop her tears.

"…Guess I'll have to ask her about that soon." He said. He looked at her once more. "Don't cry Sakura. You know it makes me sad to see you cry." Sakura let the tears drop.

"I can't help it. I missed you…I missed you so much for six years Syaoran!" She said as she ran down the stairs, jumped towards him and hugged him tightly. "I miss you…so much…" She whispered, her tears drying on her face. Syaoran's arms went around her, to keep her steady and hugged her.

"I missed you too Sakura. I see you all the time in my dreams. I've never forgotten you." He said and smiled a kind and loving smile. Sakura pulled back and pouted.

"So you're saying you were in a coma for an entire six years?" He nodded and frowned sadly. He pulled her back into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for you to be waiting for me this whole time." She smiled.

"You know, I haven't dated anyone these whole six years." Syaoran pulled away from her and looked at her.

"Not even one?" She shook her head. He smiled. "I feel honored." Sakura laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Syaoran lowered his hands to her waist.

"I'm glad to have you back." She said. "It was lonely." Syaoran grinned.

"Well, now that I'm here, I'll make sure that you won't be lonely ever again." He said and lowered his face to hers.

Then they shared a kiss. Their first true kiss they ever had ever since six years ago.

**THE END **

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked it. There'll be an epilogue along. So keep on waiting ;D Reviews please :D**


	16. epilogue

**A Love Story** by Aneko-chan

...

...

**Disclaimer:** CCS does not belong to me.

...

...

**A/N:** I want to say thank you to all reviewers. It's been a while since I've finished a story and I thank you all for inspiring me to write again. This is the epilogue and all questions will be answered in the last chapter. Thank you all for your support; hope to see you in my future and current fanfics. Last chapter, hope you all will love it. :DDD

...

...

**Epilogue**

* * *

…

"And that's the end of our story."

Two kids, a boy and a girl sat there in the brink of tears. The girl started to cry as the boy rubbed his tears away.

"T-that was such a good story!" The girl wailed a loud.

The boy pouted as he mumbled. "That story actually made me cry…"

"Well then, I'm glad you liked it. Now, it's time for bed." The woman said as she tucked the two kids into their beds.

"Awwww…but we're not sleepy yet…" They both said simultaneously. Sakura grinned at the two. They weren't twins for nothing. She kissed them both on the forehead before standing up.

"You two need your sleep or else you'll be like your dad. No sleep and you'll turn ugly." She suggested. The girl gasped as she quickly went under her covers. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Dad's not ugly though!" Sakura laughed as she closed the lights.

"Maybe so", she said and closed the door.

She had just finished talking about how she met Syaoran when she was a teenager. It was their life story and she wanted to pass it down to her children, who are now both five years old. She had talked for a couple of hours before midnight and her kids seemed to like the story that much, considering the fact that their dad had been hit by a car once in his life and survived, after seven years?

She entered her room to sigh as she let go of her long ponytail and her long auburn hair came loose. She was tired and felt like going to sleep. As she was about to jump onto bed, the door opened and in comes Syaoran.

"Let me guess, you're going to start cursing those executives from that other company again?" Sakura instantly asked, without hesitating as her husband enters.

"Ugh, damn right I am! They're so annoying when they ask all those damn questions towards me. I hate this job." The handsome man mumbled. Sakura frowned as she went up to him to help him take off his suit. He then laid his head to her shoulder. "I'm so tired…"

"Then go to sleep. After, you brush your teeth and such." Sakura replied as she helped him with untying his tie. "I'll wait for you in bed."

His expression turned content. "Ah, in bed eh?"

She blushed and smacked him in the back. "Get your mind off the gutter! Just sleep!"

"That hurts…but I want a kiss." He looked up towards his wife.

"Ah bu—" He didn't let her finish. He lowered his head to capture her lips with his. It was a sweet and gentle kiss in the beginning, but soon turned towards a hungrier type of kiss. He could hear her emit a soft moan as she parted her lips and allowing him to enter. "Mm…the kids…" She started to say through their lips.

"They won't hear anything." Syaoran reassured her as she went to kiss her again; hands holding onto her waist and hair. He could feel Sakura's hands on his chest, holding onto his shirt. Suddenly she broke the kiss and shook her head.

"Go take a shower and come back~ The kids are still awake. I just tucked them in." Sakura said, a bit of pink on her cheeks can be seen. Syaoran sighed as he turned around towards the door.

"Fine fine. After that, be prepared…_honey_." She ushered him to go with her hand.

"Yes, be quick _darling_." He smirked as he opened the door. The couple didn't expect to see their children falling down onto the floor when the door opened. Both husband and wife's eyes widened as they saw their kids in their room, flat faced on the floor.

The boy, Li Kuromi scratched his head as he got up on his knees. "Eh, this isn't what it looks like…"

The girl, Li Kuyomi, also on her knees, tried to cover her smile with her hands. "I'm sorry mama…papa. We couldn't sleep so…we thought we could sleep with you." She paused before blushing. "Even though we're young, we still shouldn't be disturbing you two. ERM, we're sorry for eavesdropping!" She said nonstop, tears almost dropping. "This is like in a romance story but…WE'RE SORRY!" Sakura ran towards her daughter and comforted her.

"Kuyomi, you know we won't mind you two sleeping with us." She said, as she patted her daughter's hair. Syaoran went to carry his son on his arms.

"Man, what made you think we're doing anything?" He said, taking a glance towards Sakura, who glared at him. The twins stared at each of their parents.

"…But, we thought you guys were being romantic and wanted some time alone…?" Kuromi asked, holding onto his father. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we could do that anytime…but putting that aside…" He said slowly, staring at his son.

"How'd you guys know about the alone time thing?", finished Sakura, hugging her daughter.

"Well, we, eh…could've guessed after you told us that story mama~" Kuyomi blurted out. Syaoran turned to Sakura.

"Story?" Sakura turned towards him.

"Ah, see, I told them our story starting on how we first met." He then mouthed an 'oh' and then turned back to their kids.

"Seriously, five year old kids aren't supposed to know things like this." He said towards them.

"We kinda know more than that…" muttered Kuromi. "For five year old kids." Their parents eyes widened.

"Okay, so tell us." Sakura frowned. "How did you two know more than you're supposed to know?"

"Uncle Eri told us!" Kuyomi honestly replied. Syaoran clenched his teeth.

"I'm gonna _kill_ that damn Hiiragizawa!" Sakura smacked him in the head.

"Shut your foul mouth of yours when you're in front of the kids!" He instantly snarled as he shut it.

"That just means Tomoyo didn't keep a good eye on him." She said. Then her expression turned worried. "I hope that's not what Eriol does to his kids either!"

"This is why I'm gonna kill the guy for teaching our kids things they're not supposed to know!" The twins instantly turned towards their father.

"NO! Don't be a murderer, papa!" The girl said in a loud voice.

"Dad, I swear I won't say anything about this again if you end up in jail!" The boy said in panic. Sakura smacked her head lightly.

"See what you made the kids think about you?" She asked him, shaking her head slightly as his head fell in defeat.

"I won't become a murderer…" He muttered. The kids sighed in relief.

"So…can we sleep with you?" A quiet Kuyomi asked. Sakura smiled as she held onto her daughter.

"Of course, right honey?" She asked as she turned to Syaoran. He nodded.

"Yeah", he answered as he ruffled his son's hair. "Don't be such a worrywart." As they turned to the bed and sat down on it, Kuyomi turned to her mother.

"Mama, you know that story of you and papa?"

"Hm? Yes, what about it?"

"Well, you haven't told us the title for it yet…" She said. Sakura then turned to her husband in surprise.

"Uh, title hm? What would you name it?" Syaoran started to think a bit.

"How about Syaoran and Sakura's story?" He answered.

Kuromi instantly replied, "That's such a lame title dad." Sakura laughed as she watched Syaoran blush in embarrassment.

"Then…how about I name it?" Sakura asked. The kids nodded in unison. Looks like their mother is more reliable than their father. Syaoran then pouted at her as she stuck her tongue at him and laughed.

"Then let's call it…A love story."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"That's it." Sakura replied. "It makes sense and we don't really need to make such a complicated title for them."

The kids seemed to like it.

"That fits perfectly mama! You're so smart!"

"That was a better title than dad's."

"A love story…" Syaoran started to say and then he grinned. "Really does seem to fit."

"Well, this is the end of our love story, you know." Sakura pointed out. "Since it's already happily ever after when we got together."

"Ah, but it's not darling~ We're still here, aren't we?"

"But still…" She started and then paused. "Okay, we have a long way to go."

Syaoran laughed. "Our love story will always go on until we become old and wrinkly." Sakura laughed also, along with their kids.

"Yeah, it's a happily ever after for a long time."

"A very long time." He said as she went to give his wife a quick kiss on the lips. The kids hid their faces.

"Don't do that in front of us~!"

And they lived happily ever after in this love story.

…

* * *

_THE END_

**Author's notes**: Yay, it's finally finished :D I was trying so desperately so hard to finish this cause it's been isolated for some time already. And I don't know if the ending is a bit crappy or not cause many people wanted an epilogue and I had an idea for it a while ago. Well, thanks for supporting me and this story and I hope this'll continue with my other ongoing fanfics! :]


End file.
